Who's the lucky guy?
by Cmay1018
Summary: Maka's asked by both of her past boyfriends to get back together in the same week. Can she chose either after the heart break they caused? Will love win as she revisits her past to try and figure things out? Who IS the lucky guy? Can you figure out who is who as you read? Please review! It's my 1st fic. Rated M to cover all bases as the story goes (language and some schmexy things)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever FF. Please review! I had a lot of fun writing this! I don't own Soul Eater...but Death I wish I did! Thanks to all the lovely Soul Eater fandom writers who have inspired me and made me brave enough to try something new! Hope you guys enjoy! 33 **

**Chapter 1- Lucky in love**

**_"_****_The only sure thing about _****_luck_****_ is that it will change._****_"_****_\- _****_Wilson Mizner_**

How could a girl have been so lucky, or unlucky depending on how the situation was looked at? Inside the dimly lit restaurant with small tables draped in crisp white linens specifically meant for two, Maka sat staring at the man across from her. She didn't know why she was there. She didn't think she could look into his eyes much longer and maintain her sanity. Her heart was pounding and her palms were sweating. Everything in her told her to slap him and run far away for what he'd done to her.

She was pulled from her thoughts and her face set into a disbelieving expression. Surely she hadn't heard him correctly. He, her ex, had just asked her to get back together with him. No explanation, no easing into it. He had just blurted it out at her when she asked why he'd chosen such a romantic spot to talk. She hadn't seen him in the better part of a year and it was the first thing she had said to him. They hadn't even ordered anything from the menu yet. Yes, she definitely wanted to run.

The worst part was this was not the first time this week it had occurred! He was the second person to ask her if she would consider rekindling what they once had. She couldn't fathom how this was happening. They were no longer together after all. How could she go from being single and trying to move on with her life to having both of her past lovers ask for her to get back together in the same week? It should have been impossible for it to happen. Though, there she sat, and there, again, she had to look into the eyes of the man whom she had loved terribly and tell him no because her heart had been broken. Except she couldn't say it.

How was this real? Was this truly her reality? Could she say yes to either? Could she ever possibly give her heart back to either one of them after it had been torn so ruthlessly from her chest? What was she supposed to do? What seemed like forever but surely had only been a few seconds she acted. She apologetically shook her head and blindly reached for her bag that was slung on the back of the small chair she had been sitting in when he had asked her.

He hadn't gotten very far, but he had started to speak again. She had to stop him in his tracks from saying anything more. "Please. Please don't say anything else. I can't do this again right now." His eyes widened as his face took on a look of confusion and shock. "Again?" Maka leapt to her feet as she tried to shuffle past him, all the while trying to pull away from the hand that she didn't even realize he had put over hers to try and keep her there. She wanted to leave before anyone around them could become involved in what was happening. "Yes, I, I… I'm sorry I have to go. Please just…I just need to think!"

She scurried away from the table leaving another man alone, probably embarrassed and definitely hurt. Her kind heart and continued feelings for them both made her feel even more awful and conflicted as she stepped out into the evening air. "What do I do?" She looked in both directions, and without truly deciding a destination, she turned and began to walk.

She marched swiftly down the sidewalk gripping the strap of her leather bag causing her knuckles to turn a bright shade of white with the pressure. The lights from the shops and restaurants burned brightly and fought against the darkness of the street but she didn't see the beautiful yellow and white glow. She didn't see the night blooming Japanese wisteria hanging all along the walkways throughout Death City. She didn't notice the moon above her grinning like it had a secret. She didn't notice anything around her, she only had the thoughts in her head creating pictures of old memories and what-ifs.

She was upset, she had agreed to see him only because in all honesty, she thought she had finally moved on. She had no idea what seeing his face would do to her psyche. The moment she sat down in that chair her heart jerked uncomfortably in her chest and all her past feelings for him came rushing up trying to escape through her chest. Then the instant longing she had turned to anger as she remembered what he had done. That's when she had asked him about the location choice. Then he had to follow her brilliant question with _that._ The first things they had spoken in a year to each other were equally ridiculous. He could have at least started with an apology! Then again, she could have done better too, she really hadn't given him time to apologize after all. No! This was his fault! Her mind was on a looping roller-coaster ride of swirling emotions and she didn't feel like she was strapped in.

She shook her head as her eyes blurred with unshed tears. She felt badly for the way she had handled things with the both of her past lovers. She usually wasn't one to act so cowardly but she didn't know how to handle her heart when it felt this fragile again. How could her exes both possibly believe that they were in any kind of position to ask her to get back together? They had broken up! She was the one who had been hurt by them! Her anguish slowly turned to anger once more as she remembered how it had ended for each of the relationships. "Ugh! I can't believe this!" The warm air blew through her long blonde locks and dried the would be tears from her lashes.

Maka continued to stomp along the sidewalk, not paying attention to where she was headed. Maybe if she kept walking she'd get far enough away from the problem now facing her two fold. As she continued to move along the busy streets of Death City, she came to an area full of bustling people. Maka found an empty bench to sit on to rest her aching feet. Of course this was the one day she had worn actual heels. She was missing her boots terribly at the moment. She looked around at the people enjoying their time out and about and her grip loosened on her bag. She sighed again as the ache in her feet, thankfully, started to dull. She wished her heart would do the same.

She continued to glance here and there at the various people that were milling about the open city park. The summer breeze was warm but not nearly as brutal as the sun had long since set. The moon gently chuckled over head as people all over the park were enjoying the summer evening. Some shopped, some ate, or enjoyed a cup of coffee while someone played a guitar nearby. Young couples cuddled on benches and stole kisses while they thought no one was looking. Summer love she thought. She looked up at the moon to its grinning face and, quite childishly stuck her tongue out at it. She felt as though it was laughing at her. "Stupid moon."

A noise caught her attention and Maka looked towards the direction it came from. A small gasp caught in her throat. "It can't be, seriously?" About one-hundred yards away there was a large purple and yellow striped tent that had a lady dressed in full clown attire, big squeaking pink nose and all in front of its opening. She was on stilts ringing a hand full of bells, squeezing her nose and shouting at the people walking by to try and entice them to buy a ticket and enter the circus tent for "_A show that will amaze and dazzle even the grumpiest of beings_! Starts in 15 minutes!"

Maka stood and sighed as she slowly walked towards the tent. She felt a nervous twinge in her stomach and a slight tremble began in her hand as she pulled out her wallet. The bright pink and gold clad clown woman smiled and bent a bit at the waist to get closer to Maka as she approached. "Hello! Are you ready to witness the most amazing show, full of talent, mysteries and feats so dangerous you'll want to cry? Only $20 for an hour and a half of complete wonderment my dear!"

Maka pulled the twenty dollar bill from her wallet and mumbled, "I already want to cry." as she handed it over to a much smaller person dressed as a lion handling the admissions. "What was that love?" Asked the clown lady with a faltering smile. Maka waved her hand, "Nothing, nothing." Maka moved the fold of tent away to enter the large circus area and took a seat in the back away from all of the other excited patrons. "Of course the place we had our first kiss would be here tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**I wonder if you can guess who her date is supposed to be, I'd love to hear your reasoning. Or if you just want to imagine your own fave SE character, so be it. That's why I wrote some of the chapters this way. As this site says, "Unleash your imagination" Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 - Luck of the draw****  
****  
****_"The best feeling in the world is kissing someone for the first time and feeling like you're home." - Unknown_**

_Flashback-_

Maka fidgeted as she waited outside the little coffee shop for him. It was their third date and she was just as nervous as she had been on their first. She didn't understand, they had known each other for so long. Shouldn't she be used to being near him by now? No, it was different now. Now they both wanted each other in more non platonic ways. They were no longer just team members of the Spartoi. Now she wanted to kiss him. Now she wanted to run her fingers down his back. Now she wanted much more intimate things. Oh no, things were definitely not the same.

She saw him from afar. He was jogging trying to reach her quickly. Her heart caught in her throat as she watched his approach. He looked so damn sexy. He was wearing all black. Black jeans fit nicely against his muscled legs and the black buttoned shirt he wore was freshly pressed and neatly fell just below the waistline of said jeans accenting his slim waist and toned shoulders. His black boots looked new, but she knew they were old and formed perfectly to his feet. The leather, she also knew, was as soft as butter at this point, but they had been newly polished and re-laced in any case.

He smiled sheepishly at her when he finally got within a foot from where she stood. She clasped her hands in front of her hips and smiled back. Her cheeks took on a slight pink hue as he presented two perfect pink roses, one in each hand. "Sorry I'm late Maka, I got held up at the DWMA with work. These are for you." She gladly took the roses from his hands. Her finger tips brushed delicately against his and she felt tingles shoot to her elbows at the touch. "They are beautiful." She sniffed the flowers, feeling the petals brush against her nose. His eyes sparkled and he leaned in to whisper quietly against her ear, "So are you."

Her breath caught and she tugged at the hem of her dark green A-line skirt that she had paired with a tight high necked capped sleeve top that had a large round cut out in the back that showed off her strong shoulder blades. It contrasted well with her creamy white skin. She was also like him with her affinity for boots as footwear. Though she had exchanged her black and white battle boots for something a little more regular wear, they were still combat boots.

Feeling her cheeks flush a deeper shade to match the roses she now held she pushed a lock of ash blonde hair behind her ear and smiled shyly, "You look nice too." He took her hand and looked over to the coffee shop they were standing in front of, "Maka, do you want to grab some coffee?" She thought for a moment as she stared into his eyes. Frankly, she didn't care. As long as she was with him they could sit and watch paint dry and she'd be utterly content as long as they were together. She looked over to the Death Brew coffee shop and nodded, "Coffee sounds amazing."

They entered the large cafe and he sat her down at a small table towards the back of the shop further away from the noise of the counter and asked what she wanted. While he walked away to place their order, she took the time to thoroughly enjoy the backside view she had of his body at the moment. She really loved the way those jeans fit him and how his shoulders were wide but not bulky or disproportionate to the rest of his frame. He was lean but strong and her stomach did little flips anytime she was able to stare at him freely.

A few minutes later he returned with her chocolate cherry mocha and his cinnamon latte with double whip. He placed the coffees on two neatly spaced napkins and two chocolate scones for them to eat sat on a white ceramic plate in between them. They talked and no topic, even though they know they had probably discussed it before, was off limits. Everything took on new meaning now that they were looking at each other with new eyes.

Maka took one of the two cherries sitting proudly on top of the whip cream that crowned her coffee and popped it into her mouth. "Mmm." He smiled at her and took a sip of his own drink. Maka giggled as he pulled his cup away from his lips leaving a dollop of the sweet substance on the corner of his lip. He cocked his head to the side in question. She reached out and swiped the cream from the corner of his mouth away with a finger and without thinking had then licked it off. His eyes widened at the gesture and he cleared his throat wiping at his face with a napkin to make sure all the offending cream was gone from his lips. She blushed again, realizing what she had done and tried to start their conversation back up as nonchalantly as possible, "The coffee is so good. I usually never buy from here since it's a bit expensive, but I see why people come." He nodded in agreement and smiled, "Then we will have to come on more coffee dates if you like it that much." Maka returned his smile beaming that it seemed like they would definitely be going on more dates in the future.

They talked until his phone jingled from his pocket and she frowned. She was suddenly afraid their night would be cut short when he grinned and stated coolly, "It's time." He turned the ringer off and put his phone back into his pocket. Maka frowned, "Time?" She asked a bit confused eyebrows knitting downwards. He nodded, "Yes, I didn't just bring you to a coffee house for a date." She smiled a little sheepishly, "Right. So where are we going?"

He grabbed her hand to help her up, "You'll see." He took their long since emptied coffee cups and scone plate to the counter and Maka had placed her roses gently into the corner of her bag as a makeshift vase as they were leaving. Once she had ensured the flowers were safe and wouldn't bump against her arm, he came back to her side. He took her hand and they finally left the cool shop air for a much warmer and balmy summer atmosphere. She didn't know if he realized it, but he hadn't let go of her hand, and every few seconds he would rub the top of her hand twice. Almost as though he was keeping a schedule to check if it were truly there.

They walked down the winding sidewalk through Death City Central Park towards the edge of the park itself. The two of them continued to chat about everything and nothing at all. None of the other people around them meant anything. The world could catch fire and they wouldn't be burdened by it. Even when their hands became sweaty with the humidity, warm summer air, and nerves they didn't let the other go.

Maka was mid-sentence of some random story about the last time she'd been to the park when she heard it. A loud shrill ringing of tiny bells and a woman shouting. _"Come one, come all. Get ready for sights you've never seen! You will lose your mind once you enter here! Magic and mystery waits for you! Twenty dollars to enter my lovelies!" _Maka looked around trying to find the sound's source then questioningly over to her date who was looking quite smug.

As they rounded the corner Maka saw it. The giant brightly lit purple and yellow striped tent with a huge lit up yellow star crowning the point that read 'Starlight Big-Top'. She gasped and giggled, "A circus?! Oh I've always wanted to see a circus like this!" He smiled and walked toward the woman dressed as a clown in bright pink and gold polka dots. She was very tall as she was on stilts so he had to reach up quite far to hand her a slip of paper he had pulled from his pocket. The clown glanced at it and grinned, "One moment my sweets." She said then turned to her right and shouted to man who ambled towards them from behind the tent. The woman motioned to the old man, "He will show you dears to the VIP area." The gold and pink woman looked back at the older man, "Complements of Lord Death. Please show them to the gold ticket box we've set up." Maka looked into the clown woman's smiling eyes as a matching grin soon graced her own lips.

The man who was dressed as an old busker, though Maka thought that might just be the way he dressed, ushered them silently through the slit in the circus tent. Maka was immediately confronted with the smell of hay, popcorn, and animals and excited chatter among the crowd. She was looking every which way and the smile on her face grew as their silent guide showed them to a cordoned off area that had a low table and a small upholstered bench seat in the same purple shade of the tent stripes. The table had a reserved sign that had their names written in a beautiful cursive and a small vase of yellow flowers. The man who had helped them find their table left as a young girl dressed in a glittering blue dress took his place. "Hello! Hello! How are you tonight? I will be your server. Please have a seat! There is a small menu there on the table if you'd like to look at it."

Maka beamed and looked over when her hand was released as he picked up the menu. She tried to stealthily wipe her sweaty hand on her skirt, but he saw and he laughed, "Do you want some popcorn? Maybe some nachos?" She grinned and nodded, "Popcorn sounds good and maybe a soda." He looked at their bedazzled server and told her what they had decided on. The girl nodded as she jotted down their small order. "I'll have this right out! The show will be starting in about 10 minutes."

Maka looked around at all of the props and equipment waiting for their performers, her excitement growing, "Oh,this is amazing! I can't wait!" She paused as she remembered where they were sitting, when their order was placed in front of them on the small table. She looked at her date and frowned, "Lord Death has a VIP box at a pop up circus?" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know him, he's, well…kind of batty." He looked down at the table into his popcorn, "Does it bother you that I asked him for this box?" Maka hurried to reassure him, "Oh no not at all. I was just curious. You still get all the credit for tonight! I love this!" He looked relieved and took her hand again, the lights started to change and music began to blare from where, Maka wasn't sure. Maybe the clown woman was right and this place really was magic. It felt that way so far. She looked at their entwined fingers and smiled.

The ringleader emerged from the side of the ring wearing a gold and black sequined jacket with matching top hat and announced the show's start. They both watched in amazement as people came out flipping in the air, twirling, leaping and performing death defying acts far above their heads on a tight wire line or swinging trapeze. Maka watched the acts in front of her with awe and he watched her. She would occasionally look to him and shine the biggest smile in his direction. She was loving every second of this date and hoped it would never end.

When the show was finished Maka laughed and recounted her favorite moments of the circus. She excitedly twirled and skipped around as they made their way outside of the tent opening. He walked along behind her smiling and laughing at her antics. She was mid twirl, impersonating a ballerina balancing on a high wire when someone on a scooter went whizzing past and knocked Maka from her feet as he hit her outstretched leg, sending her flying. "Maka!"

Her breath was pushed from her lungs with a cry of pain as she fell on top of her date. He had launched himself to grab her and twisted in mid-air, landing on his back with her on top of him to save her from crashing into the concrete. She lifted her head that he had tucked into his shoulder and took a breath. "You OK?" he asked, she nodded and her hair fell evenly on either side of his face and pink rose petals fell softly around them. He stared at her and took a lock of her hair into his fingers. "Beautiful." He whispered. There was a beat, a moment so silent that not even the moon laughed. Maka tentatively touched her lips to his and she could feel his intake of breath. He immediately wound a hand through her long locks and kissed her back, intensifying their embrace. They stayed that way for far too long and not long enough as people exiting the tent giggled or scoffed at their current display. When they broke for air he smiled and said "I was supposed to kiss you first." She smiled blushing, "You did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stubborn Luck**

**"There's none so blind as those who will not listen." - Neil Gaiman **

Maka left the circus tent, a small sad smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she retraced the steps they had taken after the show the first time. She made it to the place they had shared their first kiss just a handful of steps from the front of the tent. She touched her lips and sadly reminisced at the memory of her very first kiss. She could have sworn the moon sighed above her.

His hands had felt wonderful as he grabbed her tightly and twisted with the speed and agility of a cheetah when he protected her from slamming into the sidewalk. She recalled how badly her ankle had hurt after the person on the scooter had clipped her but then the pain had melted away a few moments later when her lips met his. She recalled the salty taste of his mouth from the popcorn they had eaten but also how soft they were. She remembered then how he had scooped her up into his arms along with the one surviving rose that had fallen from the corner of her bag and carried her home so that she wouldn't hurt her ankle further. She remembered it all and she ached.

Maka started walking once more and her heels clicked loudly on the pavement. She rounded a corner which opened up onto a row of shops and eateries. She glanced at an outdoor patio as she passed, filled with a few small tables, most occupied what were probably couples enjoying a late evening coffee or pastry. Only a few of the tables were empty and even fewer had only one customer. These people looked like they were enjoying a date night. The tables reminded her of her own evening earlier where they had probably been mistaken as a couple by passersby. She shook her head and thought out loud, "Don't judge a book by its cover Maka."

She continued on her way aimlessly walking while random thoughts, some actual memory and others just scenarios that never were, swirled around in her head. She wasn't sure what she was hoping to find and what epiphany might strike her as she wandered around the heart of Death City but her feet began to ache painfully again from her heeled shoes so she finally stopped.

It was no use, she knew she wasn't going to get any kind of answers walking down memory lane tonight. She decided she'd be better off heading home before she could no longer walk. The streets were much quieter now and she realized how loud her thoughts had really become. She pressed her fingers to her ear as if it would help to silence the painful line of thinking she had started. She turned to make her way back to her apartment with a new crack in her heart.

Maka's small apartment was located about a mile from the park. She had gotten her own place about a year ago and she absolutely loved the little studio apartment with its balcony view of the DWMA in the distance. That was where it had all started for her not all that long ago and she adored looking at the school at night. Giant candles glowed and halls shined bright with light above the spiraled city. Sometimes she could see a flicker of light from Stein's old lab. She knew he was experimenting on something or other back at the school probably as not to disturb Marie and the toddler at home.

She set her bag down onto the round table in the dining room and went to make herself a cup of tea. The time was now late and the silence in the room was making her miss the past even more. Silence gave way to too many thoughts. All too loud and a lot too painful to deal with. She did miss them both and what they had once had. Hell if she were honest with herself she knew she still had love in her heart and that is why it hurt so much again. She sighed and her cup of tea turned cold as it sat untouched. She gave up trying to figure things out, at least for now, and got up to get ready for bed.

She turned off the little lamp that was her only source of light in the small dining area and padded softly down the hall to the bathroom. She looked tired and haunted when she stared at herself in the mirror. The stress the last few days had caused was definitely starting to show in the dark circles and fine lines under her emerald green eyes. She sighed and pulled her hair from its ponytail and brushed her teeth. She made her way to her bedroom, dressed in her pajamas, tucked herself into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She laid there for a long time as silent tears slipped down from her eyes and into her pillow case. It was hours before sleep finally claimed her.

The next day the overly cheery sun chortled and beamed through the window into her too tired eyes. Just as she decided to get out of bed and start her Saturday her phone began to ring. Fear gripped her, and she hoped it wasn't one of her two pasts calling. She looked at the phone screen and saw that it was Liz. She sighed in relief and answered the call, "Hello?" Liz shouted at her from the other end, "Maks! Girl what the hell?!" Maka winced in her bed and groaned into her pillow. It was too early to be getting yelled at. "Quit yelling. You better…." Liz shouted through the phone once more, "Maka, listen!" Maka turned over "Liz, why do you keep yelling. It's not…."

Liz huffed and screeched, "Makaaaaa! Listen damn it! You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago! Light a fire under your ass! There's only so much stalling they can do!" Maka sat bolt up in the bed, "What?!" Liz continued, "The witch's school of Superior Practices of Enchantment on all Learning Levels grand opening! SPELL! Your speech!" Maka's eyes became wide as a jolt of adrenaline hit her, "Oh my Death! I forgot! I'm sorry. I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" Maka jumped from the bed like a mad woman and dashed to the bathroom stubbing her toe on the corner of her bed, "Son of a bitch!" She hopped her way into the bathroom clutching her throbbing toe and cursing her bed frame.

After a quick brushing of her hair and teeth Maka changed her clothes and grabbed the black shimmering robe the SPELL headmaster had given her after she had been asked to give a speech at the grand opening of the school a month ago. Once the Kishin Asura had been defeated on the moon, she had been a major factor for the school being built. A truce between the witches and DWMA came into being and Maka had helped with the transition. Since she was a level three meister now and had created a Death Scythe by the age of seventeen, she was well known as an important and powerful person throughout the city as she now surpassed her famous mother and father's reputations.

As soon as she was able she ran from her apartment and caught the next bus to the newly built school for witches. She hastily applied a coat of mascara and pink lip balm while the bus made its way towards SPELL. The bus finally stopped a block away from where she needed to be and Maka made a mad dash for the entrance. She threw herself through door to the stage's back entrance and the headmaster sighed in relief, "Dear Maka, I'm so glad you're here. I was worried you wouldn't make it." Maka bent at the waist and placed her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath, "Wouldn't…miss…it…just give…me…a sec." The headmaster nodded and waved over to a man near the stage entrance. He walked over and handed Maka a cup of water and a copy of her speech. She was then was ushered to the side of the stage once she finally caught her breath. After a brief introduction by the headmaster, Maka was able to give her speech and welcome the first inductees to the school. This included Blair which she scoffed at since she wasn't even a proper witch.

Maka held in the urge to roll her eyes as she now watched from the audience. Blair had accepted her pledge to the newly opened school and sauntered across the auditorium stage in her human form wearing the usual bikini and witch hat combo underneath her open glittering robe. Maka groaned for the second time that day. The girl apparently knew no boundaries when it came to clothing or…other people's boyfriends. Maka rolled her eyes and thought Blair would probably show up to a funeral in the same attire thinking as long as it was black it was appropriate. Maka noticed the men in the crowd did not seem to mind. Typical hussy Blair.

Maka crinkled her nose and crossed her arms in distaste as she watched Blair smile and wave at the crowd. She was being nasty she knew, but she felt she had a right. It was Blair who had seduced him and helped end their relationship after all. She was still having a hard time letting it go. It hadn't been long, well, long enough for her, for her reaction every time she saw Blair not to be a petty one. She wasn't' sure she'd ever be able to forgive her.

Liz had come up to Maka and looked in the direction of Blair after seeing Maka's scowl toward the woman, "You still haven't talked to her about it?" Maka shook her head and grumbled, "Why should I? It wouldn't change anything." Liz sighed, "I'm not so sure…" Maka held up a hand to silence her, "Please, Liz just don't." Liz looked at her, "But I mean, maybe if you…" Maka cut Liz off with a look that could strike down Death himself. Liz held up her hands in surrender, "Ok, ok. _Fine_. Don't say I didn't try."

Liz sighed and changed the subject, "Look, some of the new staff from SPELL are going to go out dancing later. You should come. Celebrate, you did help open this place up after all." Maka looked at Liz not having heard what she had just said. She was preoccupied with staring grumpily at Blair and mentally calling her names from across the room, "Huh?" Liz huffed in frustration, "Jeez Maks you really _don't _listen do you? Celebration, dancing, us, you. Tonight."

Maka shook her head and ignored Liz's personal remark, "I don't know if I really feel up to going out." Liz frowned, "Are you OK? You're acting like a depressed mushroom." Maka quickly nodded, "Fine, I'm fine. Just tired." Liz shook her shoulder, "Then go and take a nap. You have to come out later, please?" Liz clasped her hands under her chin and bounced up and down begging Maka with a very childish expression slapped on her face. Maka gave a small smile, "OK, OK…where are you going to be later?" Liz squealed, "Death's Door of course!"

Maka quietly groaned, she really hoped it wasn't becoming a habit. She shuffled her feet nervously as her stomach dropped. "Liz, I can't." She wasn't sure she was ready to step foot into that place again. Death's Door was the local music bar located in the heart of town. It changed its musical theme weekly and it had become quite popular since there was always something for everyone there. It was also where she had her second first kiss.

Liz had snorted, "You just said you'd go!" Maka looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Liz. Not _that _place. Can we all go somewhere else?" Liz shook her head, "No, there's a reservation. Maka, I know he won't be there. Come on, please?" Maka closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Liz. You know full well why I don't want to go. Maybe some other time. I'm pretty tired I think I'm going to head home now." Maka turned to walk away waving at her friend from over her shoulder.

She heard Liz sigh in exasperation, "This is dumb Maka! You _really _should talk to Blair you know!"

Maka continued on her way ignoring Liz's words. Did they want her to end up like she was right after the break up? A total mess and a half who could barely function as a human? No, she wasn't going to speak to that woman and she didn't know why Liz was trying so hard to get her to. She definitely wasn't going to go back to Death's Door any time soon either. She knew her heart wouldn't be able to handle it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Luck be a lady tonight **

**~ "Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye." - Bon Jovi ~ **

It had been six months since she had broken up with her first boyfriend and she was finally getting back out into the dating world. Even though said date was directly inside her social circle, it made sense. It was hard having a love life when you were part of the DWMA. The merry go round of inner circle dating was typical and usually met with little fanfare. When he had finally gotten the nerve to ask her out after so long everyone had said they fit together, made a cute couple, good for them etc.

She waited with excitement while her date went to retrieve his car and pull it around to the front of the building. He was taking her to the new night club built in the center of the city called Death's Door. It seemed like this place was the talk of the town recently and she just hoped she could enjoy herself after being single for so long. She gave herself a quick pep talk to not be awkward. She'd known him forever after all. There was no reason to be an idiot.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the car's engine purred and came to a quiet idle as he parked in front of her. He left the driver side of the car to open the door for her. He was dressed in a black suit with a red button up shirt and even darker red tie. He wore glimmering ruby cuff links that were shaped like tiny souls. She wouldn't be surprised if they were actual rubies, he did come from a powerful and rich family after all. "Thank you." She said quietly. She blushed when he looked her up and down. She felt like she was going to be devoured whole by him when he looked at her like that.

She had asked Tsubaki and Liz for their help picking out the outfit she wore. After a long day of shopping she decided to buy a tight red thigh length body con dress that had sheer long sleeves and a black lace overlay that came to a point both in front of her groin and behind. Her hair was swept up into a tight high pony tail, her golden locks trailing down to fall in between her shoulders. Her shoes were lace up pointed heeled boots and she carried a small red clutch that held nothing more than her ID, some cash, keys and a lip gloss. "You look fantastic Maka, and we match. Nice." She cringed a little inside, hopefully they didn't look like they were going to prom. He took her hand and pulled her from the sidewalk to the car. She graciously took his hand as she gave him another once-over and entered the passenger seat of the vehicle. Maybe this matching thing wasn't so bad, they both looked incredible.

The car was immaculate inside. Soft black leather with white piping covered the seats. The body of the car was decorated with two large white stripes down the entire length of it and on the hood sat a shiny silver skull ornament. His foot hit the accelerator which pressed her even deeper into the supple leather of the seat she was in. They sped off toward the heart of the city. Lights flashed and whizzed past the windows as he wound his way through the streets towards Death's Door.

Maka glanced at his profile, enjoying his jawline and shape of his lips as he concentrated on the road, "So what kind of music are they playing tonight?" He didn't take his eyes off the road as he shrugged, "I'm not sure. They didn't want to advertise the types of music the first week or two of opening. I guess it gives the place more appeal." Maka nodded, "That makes sense. Well I hope it isn't some kind of heavy metal. We aren't really dressed the part. We'd have to go back and change into our Spartoi uniforms or something." He laughed but then turned his attention from the cars in front of him to look at her, "That would be a shame with how damn good you look in that dress." Her cheeks flared a bright pink that surly clashed with the red of her dress as he grinned and they pulled up to their destination.

The scene out in front of the large gray brick building was a bit chaotic and overly flashy. People were buzzing around with excitement as they waited, to hopefully gain entrance behind a purple velvet rope in a long line that wrapped around the building. There were a few media persons flashing cameras and holding microphones hoping to catch a glimpse or snag an interview with someone important. The place had only been open a week or so but it was still all the hype apparently.

Maka noticed him tense a bit next to her as he saw the crowd and media personnel. He was handed his parking tag from the valet through the window as he got out and moved around and opened her door for her. He offered her his hand and as she took it she asked, "You OK? We don't have to go in if you don't want to." He smiled at her and straightened his shoulders, "And miss the opportunity for everyone to see you in that?" Maka flushed again as he led her to the front of the club as the flashes of cameras exploded and shouts for them to stop and turn reached their ears. Maka clung to his arm and he draped an arm around her waist as they quickly entered the building through the VIP line to avoid the media pandemonium aimed directly at them.

Once inside and shielded from the chaos outside, Maka inhaled and began to take in their surroundings. The entire club was one open room, the long bar was off to one side while a section of tables filed half of the room, spaced far enough away from each other to create a modicum of privacy. Another group of tables sat close to the edge of a large purple and black marbled dance floor. These were sectioned off with more purple velvet rope, VIP area by the looks. The stage was huge, large enough for twenty people and their instruments to be set up she was sure. Long black sheer drapes covered what she assumed were windows along the side walls and an enormous golden chandelier hung in the center of the room. It was filled with what appeared to be hundreds of tiny candles. It created an eerie glow on the ceiling as it hung silently in the dim room. The place smelled of vanilla, wood and ash. It was hard to describe, it was earthy, it was deep and it was definitely a sexy scent that complimented the atmosphere perfectly. She loved it.

As they walked towards the bar, she was pulled in by the music that was playing. Smooth sultry jazz poured through the speakers and wrapped around their bodies like a warm blanket. Maka couldn't help but start to sway as they sidled up to the bar to order drinks. He ordered from the bartender for them both, "Martini stirred with two olives. Maka? You want a rum and coke right?" She nodded, "With a cherry please." She stated as she continued her visual exploration of their surroundings.

A few couples were dancing around on the floor between the stage and VIP area. Others were at the main tables talking quite closely to one another as to be heard over the music or just watching the entertainment. This club was was definitely built for people to be here with a significant other, or to find one. The scene around them was absolutely ripe with the potential for love of any kind.

He had turned to offer her the drink she'd ordered and Maka immediately devoured one of the brightly colored maraschinos perched on top of the ice cubes. She was happy to find two in her glass so the drink would be flavored with its sweetness while she enjoyed a colorful cherry first thing. His eyes glittered as he watched her pull the cherry stem from her glossy lips. There was that devouring look again and she felt a jolt deep in her abdomen.

He led Maka with his free hand as he started to maneuver his way through the crowd to the rows of tables at the edge of the dance floor. Some of the purple satin covered tables had little black cards embossed with gold lettering that had various names on them propped up against gold vases filled with black calla lilies. Maka laughed to herself which made him glance towards her. He raised an eyebrow and she pointed to the flowers and he leaned in closely so he could hear her better, "The calla lilies, they're also known as black star." He shook his head and chuckled, "Don't tell Black Star that, he will think they were named just for him and declare this place his own." His lips had delicately brushed against her ear as he spoke and it sent a shiver down her spine. Maka breathlessly laughed and took a sip from her drink as he finally found his name on a reservation card. They sat and settled in and turned their attention to the stage where the show had already begun.

On said stage sat a beautiful glossy black grand piano being played expertly by a man dressed in a purple and black suit. He sat drumming his fingers back and forth along the keys and soon it seemed as though there were more notes emanating from the piano than possible. A thick black curtain on the side of the stage drew back to revel a twin piano in a rich purple so dark it looked black.

A woman draped in a gold beaded dress had been the one playing along with the man. The stage rotated to bring both pianos and players back to back as they played an intricate tune that leeched into their very souls. Soon an accordion, cello, and small set of drums with their players all appeared from behind smaller curtains and the layers of instruments built up to form a tantalizing tango like sound. The swell of the new instruments only enhanced the sultry feeling the music already had. Maka felt the shift, and when she looked over she could tell he was utterly thrilled at the turn the entertainment had taken.

With drinks sitting nearly forgotten as the show continued they both listened intently to the music being played before them. Maka looked at him and saw that he was now the one watching her with sparkling eyes and sly smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk due to the noise level of the club once the show had started, but his eyes spoke volumes to her. His eyes had desire and demand and a bit of danger lurking in their depths. At that moment she didn't know if she were prey for the kill or prize for the win in his gaze.

He took her hand and stood, pulling her to the floor to dance. He took her waist gently but firmly as they began to sway in time to the music. He was definitely leading her. He made sure her movements were fluid and that she never faltered. They were creating their own precise rhythm and Maka was quickly engrossed in his touch and feel of his body as he moved it closer to hers. What his lips weren't saying his body definitely was.

She held onto his shoulder and hand as he pressed himself even tighter to her. At the rate they were moving they were going to meld into one being. He twirled her away and brought her right back to him, slamming her small form against his hard one as the music changed. The two of them went right along with it, whirling and slinking their way around the floor in between the other couples that danced around them. He ran the hand on her waist down to her hip and continued to her leg. He gripped her strong thigh and hitched it up around his hip as he dipped her during the final chords of the song. She was breathless when he lifted her back up into a standing position but he didn't immediately let go of her leg. The stark change in noise was hard to ignore as she breathed heavily against his neck where she was held firmly. She pulled back while he released her thigh and looked at her with an expression that she'd only seen aimed at her so intensely once before. Need.

The next thing she knew his lips were crushing down against hers. Her lip gloss smeared over and around both of their mouths but neither cared. She kissed him hard and desperately and held onto him with her fists clenched into the fabric of the lapels of his suit jacket. The house music had begun to play as the performers took a break, and most people had left the dance floor to rest, refresh or refill their drinks but he didn't let up his skillful attack on her lips. When they did finally break away from each other he cupped her face and swiped a thumb across her lower lip. Cherry flavored lip gloss glistened on his upper lip and chin and his tongue snaked out to lick his lips. Her stomach clenched tightly as he grinned at her and said quietly, "I've always loved jazz."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5 - _****Tempting Lady Luck**

**"If you're going to do something tonight that you'll be sorry for tomorrow morning, sleep late." - Henny Youngman **

Maka had been hiding at home since the day of SPELL's opening. She had cashed in her PTO at work and had stayed barricaded inside her house for what was now the better part of a week. She knew it wasn't healthy, but she couldn't handle the outside world right now. She needed time to re-close the open tear that was present in her heart again. She rubbed at her chest as if to sooth her hurting heart.

Her phone had rang frequently, she ignored it. It kept ringing and she finally turned it off. She had been lying on the couch watching yet another romantic comedy, trying to find an answer to her problems in the stereotypical scripts and tropes when there was a loud knock at her door. "Maaaakaaaa!" She heard Liz's voice from outside and sighed. She paused the movie that she realized she hadn't really been paying attention to and went to open the door as the banging continued. "Wow Maks, you look like shit." Maka sighed again, "Gee, thanks Patty." Liz pushed inside the apartment with Patty tailing her.

Liz looked around the messy apartment which was so unlike Maka. "Death, Maka. I heard what happened last week, but I didn't think you'd deteriorate like this. We need to get you out of this place." Patty sat on the couch and brushed chip crumbs off of the cushion and giggled fiercely, "Yeah! We should! Let's go get laid!" Maka threw a hand to her face. "Guys, really, I'm fine. I'm just…on a break. And I don't need to get laid! I'm fine!" Liz raised an eyebrow and looked to the screen currently paused on a scene of a hunky man taking his shirt off while he kissed an equally hot fully naked woman. "Sure…"

Maka let an ever more common groan escape her lips once she realized what Liz had said. "Wait, how did you hear!?" Liz shrugged and laughed nervously at her slip up, "Oooohh...well…you know, it was mentioned in passing and then it got to Black Star who told Tsubaki through a slew of profanities and insults and Tsu who kinda told me later and as for Patty, well she just finds things out." Patty giggled maniacally as Maka slumped on the couch next to her and covered herself in a blanket. "So the entire Spartoi knows. This is awful." Patty continued to giggle, "Two of them _are _Spartoi!" Liz flashed a look at her little sister, "Not _helping_ Patty." Patty put a hand to her mouth to cover another burst of giggles.

Liz sat down across from Maka on the coffee table after moving a plate, an empty ice cream container and two half eaten bags of chips, "Look Maka, we care about you. You can't stay cooped up forever and you're going to have to face this sometime. What do you want?" Maka peeked up from behind the blanket at the straight forward question, "I…I don't know. That's the problem."

Liz sighed, "You're gonna have to figure that out sooner than later. This isn't good for anyone. We miss having you around the group." Maka jerked, "Group? You guys are still all hanging out? Even the two of…them? Together? " Liz shrugged, "I mean sure. It isn't always as easy going as before but we are all Spartoi after all. We're, you know, family." Maka shook her head, "It isn't that easy for me."

Liz got up and yanked the blanket from her body, "Get up, shower, and brush your damn teeth. We are going out and getting you laid tonight. You're going this time Maka." Patty clapped, "Yeah! Laid Maka! Laid!" Liz helped Maka from the couch, "This will do you some good, it will either open your eyes to what you want or you'll move on. Either way this is going to be a good thing Maks." Maka sighed and got up from the couch to get ready to go out all the while wondering how she kept getting herself into these situations. Maybe Liz was right though, after all, the romantic comedies were definitely not helping. Maybe it was time for extreme measures.

After stalling with an extra long scrub in the shower, Liz and Patty had helped her with her hair and outfit for the evening. Since they were going to Chupa Cabra's, not the classiest of places, they had all stuck to the more casual tight jeans and cute top motif. The girls had forced her into a pair of low cut skinny jeans she never wore, after reminding her she wouldn't want to be wearing a skirt at Chupa Cabra's since it would leave her more open to groping. When she heard that, she had almost refused to go. After Liz's reassurance there would be minimal groping, they had finally gotten her to finish dressing. She completed her outfit with a dark royal blue off the shoulder top that gave a peek at her midriff and a pair of strappy black heels with silver skull shaped buckles. Her outfit was finished off with matching silver chain earrings that had a small scythe dangling from each one. Maka had to give it to the girls, she did look good, but she knew her toes, among other things, were in for a rough evening.

Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, who'd met up with them all outside of Chupa Cabra's, found a booth inside near the bar. Liz immediately brought shots and drinks for the girls on a borrowed tray from the bar before they had even gotten settled. It was definitely going to be a long night. Liz had passed along the little glasses of clear alcohol and their favorite drink to each girl. Liz raised her own shot into the air and gave her toast to Maka, "Here's to finding out what you want!"

Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the toast and knocked back their shots easily. Maka scrunched her face as she swallowed the cheap vodka shot and grimaced as it burned going down. "Ugh. That's gross." Her eyes went wide and she added as an afterthought, "Guys this is where Papa hangs out!" She frantically looked around afraid she'd come across him off in a corner somewhere with a girl or two wrapped around him.

Liz laughed, wiped the corners of her mouth, flipped her shot glass and brought it down onto the table top with a loud thud. "Woo! Don't worry Maka, we told Spirit this place was off limits tonight. If he steps foot in here I threatened his man hood with his own scythe blade."

Maka shuddered as she felt the vodka's burn hit her stomach. "Oh Death, he's probably outside then." All the girls laughed and Liz reached for another shot off the tray. Maka glanced around and noticed that Blair who still worked there as a waitress, luckily, was not present either. She felt on edge and not relaxed at all. She wasn't sure she'd be able to drink enough to make that feeling of unease go away. Let alone pick someone to have a one night stand with.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door they had all recently come through was slammed open so hard that one of its hinges exploded from the door jamb as the door hit the wall behind it. Black Star had entered with a shout and somersaulted down the narrow walk way to the table. "Yahoo!" He leapt high into the air landing in their booth in between Patty and Tsubaki. He had knocked all but two of their glasses over sending alcohol flying in every direction with his antics. "Sup ladies! Your God is here! Ready to get Maka laid!" Maka squeaked and ran a hand over her face in embarrassment. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her like she was a Kishin soul. "Black Star! You're not supposed to be here!" Tsubaki said as she tried her best to clean up the spilled liquid from the table with only a few small cocktail napkins.

Black Star stretched out his arms behind the two girl's heads and shrugged. "So! Maka here needs some di-" Just then the waitress had brought by a rag and unused tray to clean up the spilled alcohol and empty glasses. Tsubaki had slapped a hand over his mouth at the same time, "Black Star!" The waitress giggled as she turned to walk away waving the rag in the air, "Oh don't mind me! We hear all sorts of conversations! I'll bring you all refills of your spilled drinks." She winked as she walked away, and half the table burst into laughter as the other remained slightly mortified.

Maka turned a bright shade of red and slid down into her seat. Tsubaki gave Maka an apologetic look as Black Star swiped her hand away from his face. "Come on Tsubaki! We all know why you guys came here tonight! It's Chupa Cabra's! No one comes here unless they are looking for a little bed action. Look, I'll just sit here! A star as big as me doesn't need any help from a place like this! Isn't that right Tsu?" It was Tsubaki's turn to turn crimson. "Besides! We all know little miss bookworm over here won't go through with it. She still loves…"

Tsubaki screamed and yanked Black Star up by his bright blue hair and pulled him from the booth, "Out! Out! OUT!" She dragged him while he kicked and yelled down the walk way back towards the broken door. Once there she shoved him out onto the sidewalk and pointed his way, a rare fire flashing in her purple eyes,"Go home Black Star! This is supposed to be a girl's night!" She huffed in exasperation and turned to walk back to the group.

Liz whistled, "So Tsubaki, you and Black Star eh? 'Bout time." She lifted her half emptied drink in lazy salute towards the blushing girl.

Maka was still slumped down in the vinyl booth trying to make herself disappear when Liz looked over to her and sighed. "Maka, don't worry about it. Black Star is an idiot." Patty giggled and nodded agreeing. Maka sat up a bit and took hold of her cherry-less rum and coke. She took a large pull from the straw, scrunched her nose at the lack of sweetness and looked at Liz. "OK, I'm going to need another shot." Liz punched the air and whooped as she bounded up to the bar for another tray of vodka.

As the night progressed the girls drank and sang and danced. Liz and Tsubaki vetted the multiple men that had found courage to approach their raucous table. Patty would block anyone who she knew was bad news before they even had a chance to make eye contact with Maka with a death glare and growl. It truly was a terrifying sight coming from such a tiny, bubbly blonde. The music continued to get louder as the night progressed and the bar filled up with more and more people looking for, as Black Star had put it, bed action.

It was becoming more difficult to think, or care what was going on around her and Maka thought that she should get drunk more often. She had drank enough to finally lose the anxiety she previously had earlier in the night. So much so that she had shed her shoes and was dancing in the walkway next to their table. She hadn't seen in that time that another admirer had finally been approved by the girls and he made his way over.

Maka's hand was grabbed as she wiggled her hips to an upbeat pop song and she was pulled around in a twirl to face a very large man. Her eyes had become level with an extremely built chest and as she raised her head she saw more muscles that bulged from a tight gray V-neck t-shirt sprayed with a bit too much cologne. She had finally made it to his face, his eyes were, in her opinion a boring brown but seemed kind. His head was topped with loud neon yellow hair slicked back with a ton of gel. He smiled down at her, "Hi there. I'm Terry." She smiled and the next thing Maka knew, she had been lead up onto the platform dance floor and into his arms. She didn't have time to react and the alcohol had kept her from thinking properly or at all really.

She swayed to the music and let his giant frame pull her back and forth in the little bubble they had created for themselves on the dance floor as her friends cheered at her from the table. Maka's head was a little fuzzy. The guy whose name she thinks was Larry? Harry? She couldn't remember, but he made her feel sexy and danced well as he never stepped on her bare toes. After a few more songs, she made her decision. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and gave herself one last mental push, "OK Maka, move on or find out what you want."

Maka had to look up higher than she liked whenever she tried to talk to him. Though the volume of the club made it near impossible. She was starting to get a kink in her neck he was so tall. Maka tapped at his bulging bicep,"Hey….do you…." He smiled and leaned down when he saw her lips moving, "What?" he yelled over the loud upbeat music.

She swallowed and yelled, "I think I want to leave!" He smiled and pointed at his chest, "With me?" Maka looked at him shyly and nodded. He reacted instantly and firmly took her hand and turned around to exit the dance floor and take her by the table to gather her things, including the heeled boots she had discarded. He grinned as he led her from the bar and the last thing Maka heard was all her friends cat calling "Go Maka Go!" as she walked away from them and out of the bar.

Perry…or whatever his name was hailed a taxi and helped her inside. "Your place or mine doll?" She looked up at him and quietly said, "Yours." Fifteen minutes later, with a feeling of excitement and dread that had been building up the entire time since she met him, they arrived at his apartment. He led her inside and before she could even get a good look at the place, he had her pinned against the back of the front door.

His mouth surprised her as it smashed onto her own. His lips were too high up and his teeth hit her lip, just hard enough to cause her to wince. "Oh sorry!" He said quickly. He lifted her a bit to help her reach his face and he continued to kiss her. Maka did kiss him back, but it was nothing like she cared for. Especially when her feet dangled a few inches off the floor.

Barry, or whoever hoisted her up further so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he walked her backwards to what she could only assume was his bedroom. His hands were too big and everywhere all at once. She couldn't catch her breath and not in the good way. As soon as his hand went under her shirt to paw at her breasts she stilled. He looked up at her, "Hey, you OK?" She nodded and tried to kiss him again. Trying to get over the feeling that this man wasn't _him_.

He continued his groping and his kisses and she tried with all her might to get into it. To let go, to, as Liz said, move on. He trailed his hand down to her ass and squeezed it so tightly she felt she might be bruised the next day. His hands continued to roam and just as he tried to place his hand between her thighs she unwrapped her legs to stand and push him back away from her. His eyes widened and he cleared his throat looking confused, "Uh?"

She took a shaky breath as she tried to straighten her clothes, "I'm sorry, I can't. I can't do this." She slipped clumsily from his grasp as he called after her and grabbed her bag from where it had fallen behind the front door as she ran outside to hail another taxi to take her home. She felt like an awful person again. He had seemed nice, but she just couldn't do something like that. It wasn't like her and she berated herself for her behavior all the way home.

She made it home safely and locked her door securely. She slid to the floor behind her door and took a deep breath. What did she want? She wanted to love, be loved, laughter, smiles, comfort and familiarity. She had all those things until she didn't. Twice in fact. She started to feel selfish. A lot of people weren't lucky enough to have the love she did once, let alone twice. She banged her head on the back of the door in frustration and instantly regretted it.

She peeled herself away from the door and made her way to the bedroom rubbing the back of her abused head. She stripped herself of the outfit she was wearing and told herself she was going to throw it out because it would always remind her of tonight. Her close lapse of judgement, her almost moment of shame. In her mind, a one night stand with a man she couldn't even remember the name of was not a good thing. She was acting more like her father and she cringed. Definitely not good.

She pulled on one of her ex's shirts and sniffed at the collar. It probably didn't still smell like him anymore, but she'd like to think it did. She crawled into bed and hugged a pillow tightly to her body. She thought about the times she had been in love, when sex was easy, comfortable and downright amazing. It was nothing like what almost happened tonight. She started to drift off to sleep remembering a much better intimate moment than the one she had just left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 -**** Getting Lucky **

**"****There is no perfection, only beautiful versions of brokenness."****\- ****Shannon L. Alder**

_Flashback-_

It was a normal night like a lot of other nights. Nothing extraordinary, no date, no special occasion, but it was special all the same. She was with him. That's all she wanted right now. They had been relaxing on the couch eating pizza and watching some sort of reality show involving meisters trying to wield weapons they weren't partnered with. It was hilarious to watch the contestants try and resonate with one another and fail. It made for good TV, but that wasn't what she wanted at the moment.

Maka had swung her feet into his lap and he rested his hands on her ankles as they watched. She loved moments like this. When he was engrossed in something, she could stare all she wanted at him. She took in all of the features that she loved; one by one. His lips, his nose, jawline she wanted to kiss, the hair that sometimes wasn't as perfect as he'd like it to be. She was happy and in that moment she wanted him. She was horny.

He looked over to her when he obviously heard her loud sigh and he smirked, "What is it?" She pulled her feet from his lap and crawled up and over to him. While lifted onto her knees, she rested her hands on his shoulders for support. Her bra-less breasts were directly in front of his face covered only by a thin cotton tee and she could see that he tried not to stare. He did not succeed.

Maka laughed, and let herself fall onto her haunches. "I want you." He flashed a predatory smile and twisted his body to tackle her down onto the couch. She squealed in glee as he responded, "Maka, damn it woman." He took her mouth with his own, hungry and demanding. His hands began to roam and she pulled her legs up and around his torso. They kissed until both were in major need of oxygen. When he lifted his head she had a sultry expression on her face. She lifted her hips grinding herself against him and could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh. His low voice grumbled, "Maka…" She teased him by lifting her hips again and he growled against her jaw in what seemed like a warning.

She licked her lips and they felt hot. There was so much heat. She had it in spades and she had no idea where it was coming from. Flames felt like they were everywhere from her scalp to the tips of her toes, and definitely between her legs. She burned but it wasn't enough, she wanted to be molten.

She impatiently tugged at his shirt and he quickly complied and removed the garment from his body. Maka ran her hands over his chest reveling in the feel of his bare skin. She panted as his lips ran down the inside of her throat to the top of her chest above the collar of the shirt she wore. He licked the place where the edge of the shirt and her skin met right above her collarbone. "Off." He commanded and he leaned back so she could sit up and pull the shirt from her torso.

As soon as the material was freed from her body he leaned in for another kiss as he roughly rocked his hips down onto hers. She gasped again and ran her fingers through his now messy hair. "Bed…now…right…now." She panted and begged between kisses. In one fluid motion he grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her up from the couch as her legs wrapped tightly around his hips and her arms grasped at his shoulders. He carried her swiftly to the bedroom as he crushed his mouth to hers once again.

He unceremoniously tossed her onto the mattress coaxing a surprised squeak followed by a giggle from her full lips. She kicked and pulled at the multiple pillows strewn across the bed regaining her composure as she also tried to make room for them both. He was always trying to get her to reduce the number of fluffy obstacles by half, but she never would. Besides sometimes they helped with their more…interesting positions.

He stared hungrily at her from the side of the bed as her body wriggled around still removing the plethora of pillows. Maka was propped up on her elbows, one leg bent at the knee and the other half hanging off the side of the mattress when she finally stilled. A low purr like sound escaped from his parted lips and a smile graced her lips as her pupils dilated in response. He was beast like in this mood, and it thrilled her so fully it made her want to touch herself right in front of him and right then but she paused.

Maka was no virgin, but she could still be shy and sometimes overwhelmed. Each time they were intimate he somehow made her feel like she had never done anything like it before. Maybe it was because he liked to change things up quite frequently. Maybe it was because she learned more about him each time. Whatever it was she couldn't help but to sing a few bars of Madonna's Like a virgin in her head which then made her burst out into a fit of giggles. He gave an irked glance for it too. "Maka?" She waved her hand, "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you I swear! Come here!" Her arms spread wide beckoning him to come closer.

He pressed himself down into her waiting embrace where she wrapped her long arms around him and pressed her soft breasts into his chest. She nibbled at his lower lip and whispered "Please I want you to….can you just…." He ran his hand up the side of her waist, rubbed the side of her breast with his palm and lowered it back down to rest it against her rib cage flicking his thumb back and forth. Her eyes closed at the sensation as he leaned in, his breath tickled her ear as he swiped his tongue across the lobe, "Shh, stop talking."

Normally she would burst into laughter at his touch since her ribs were so ticklish but the vocal command combined with his weight and his mouth, laughter was now the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. His lips and tongue moved to her throat licking the taut tendons, swirling and sucking a path back up to her ear, pressure built between trembling legs and she wanted to cry out as he gently bit down on her earlobe. Her hips bucked and she whimpered.

She craved his touch. His hand moved further south along her stomach to the hem of her shorts. He flattened his palm so she could feel the warmth, and he rubbed a finger softly along the edge of the cloth and her skin which caused her to break out into goosebumps. She exhaled and pulled a leg up to rub against his side. Oh yes, she wanted him. She heard him make a sound like a whine, but then again she couldn't be sure it wasn't her.

Soon she felt his fingers slip under the edge of her shorts in between the cotton and her hip bone. He pulled away from her and pushed the material down, down, down. Her body shivered at the sudden lack of his warmth. She lifted her hips so he could finish removing the shorts from her long smooth legs. He used both hands now to complete his task. He slowly tugged the shorts and her cotton underwear down the rest of the length of her legs, the back of his knuckles grazing her soft skin. She licked her lips and watched as he stood elegantly at the side of the bed staring down at her naked form like she was a sweet treat.

His erection poked out through the black sweats he wore slung low on his hips and her eyes gazed at it hungrily. He brought the two items of clothing that he had removed from her body up to his nose and inhaled deeply. A low rumble emanated from his chest and she melted at the action. He stared at her with that rapacious gaze that often gave her chills. He dropped the clothing from his hands and pulled his pants from his body in one swift movement. Her eyes widened at the sight and she swallowed. The heat and throbbing between her thighs grew to an uncomfortable ache. He was going to be the death of her.

He crawled back onto the bed and grasped each one of her wrists tightly in his hands. He had yanked her arms up above her head which caused her breasts to bounce and her torso to stretch underneath his larger frame. He was crouched above her, his legs bent at the knees on either side of her hips. He lowered his head and took one of the small but beautifully round globes into his mouth. He bit at her hardened and overly sensitive nipple and she cried out. He nibbled a path along the underside of her breast and flicked her nipple with his tongue to sooth the ache he had created.

Maka squirmed underneath him and received another hard nip to the sensitive flesh and a firm squeeze of her wrists as punishment. She moaned and fell still. She was throbbing painfully with her want for him and needed him to do something about it but she knew he was the master now. He controlled her often this way and at first she wasn't sure she had enjoyed being so submissive. As their relationship progressed she began to understand his need to dominate and started to envision it with his point of view in mind. She had one of the biggest orgasms she had ever experienced when she did. So now she was all for it.

He loosened his grip on her wrists and she dared not move anymore. He sat up a bit, still straddling her hips, and placed his left hand on her throat and gently squeezed. His right hand reached down and touched his hard on like he was trying to command it as well. Her heart rate jumped and she moaned at the sight.

Her instinct was to scream, wiggle, writhe, touch but she dared not as he trailed his hand down to her chest, in between supple breasts and to a flat stomach. Instead, her lips let out a tiny whimper.

His palm was so hot she felt like her skin was going to catch fire and she craved more. He leaned down and kissed her nose in reassurance that relief would come soon, but first his mouth started to follow the trail his hand had just made. Her body started to shake uncontrollably with anticipation.

She gasped as his soft lips reached her hip and felt his teeth graze the skin there. Her hands formed into fists and her fingernails left deep crescent moon shapes in her palms. When she mistakenly jerked her leg up, he climbed away from her and forcefully pushed it back down into a position that left her most intimate of places open to him. He squeezed her thigh where he had grabbed it to re-position it and she felt it would bruise, but didn't care. She trusted him and it felt so good.

He ran his other hand up her left leg as he positioned it to match the right. When she no longer felt his hands on her and lost sight of him over the lip of the bed she almost lifted her head to search for him. "Do. Not. Move." His low command sent shivers up her spine. Soon he had grasped her ankles, ran his hands up her legs and soon she felt his mouth on her. She cried out as she felt the tip of his tongue begin to make little circles intermingled with sucks and nibbles. She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut, it was too much and not enough. She needed more and she wanted to touch him. As soon as her hand came down to reach between her legs for the top of his head his movements stopped. Her eyes peeked down at him and his glowed back at her as he looked up into her face disapprovingly as he licked his lips.

She almost wanted to cry when his ministrations had stopped. "Maka. If you don't stop moving I'm going to tie you up." She let out a small pitiful whimper, "But…I…want…" He stopped her protest with another glance and her movements stilled. He grabbed the inside of her thighs once more and gave one long lick making her tremble involuntarily. She moaned and bit her lip. His wonderful assault on her with his tongue continued like he was playing a piano until the pressure built to such a point she couldn't hold back any longer. Her cry was harsh and loud as every muscle in her body tensed and her orgasm crashed down on her like a wave of madness.

Before she had time to recoup he had rolled her over onto her stomach and pulled her up so she laid flat along the mattress. Her arms were moved above her head and he clasped both of her wrists in one of his hands. She exhaled and turned her head to the side to try to reclaim the much needed oxygen that he had ripped from her lungs when she came. She felt him lick the space between her shoulder blades and lower his naked body onto hers. His erection pressed into the top of her thigh under her ass cheek as he continued to lick and kiss the trail of her spine. His right arm snaked down and in between the mattress and her lower abdomen to lift her hips up and into his groin as he re-positioned himself.

He bent down to awkwardly kiss her lips and whispered in her ear, "You're mine." Maka moaned and shivered as she felt him take her from behind. The feeling was exquisite and she almost climaxed again in that moment with her legs so tightly closed and his hand holding her up into his groin. He skillfully moved his hips and pulled his hand up with each thrust which made her hips raise to meet his strokes and her insides rub against his length making the friction even more intense. This maneuver enabled him to hit her g-spot and she quaked underneath him at the sensation.

She began to breathe faster and felt his breath on the back of her neck match her pants in perfect synchronization. He let go of her wrist to grab onto the bed sheet beside her face and his knuckles turned white from the force. She moaned and felt the tell-tale build of another orgasm beginning. They were both so close. He growled in her ear, "Come for me Maka."

She gasped and let out a long whine as her hips rocked down into his hand. The sensations he was creating were becoming overwhelming. Maka heard him grunt and take a few deep gulps of air. She knew he was almost done for. He rubbed and rolled his hips against her a few more times until she couldn't take it any longer. Her eyes slammed shut and yelled out as the wonderful second release came. She felt her walls clench around him and he grasped her neck with his left hand and pulled her towards him in response. He continued to thrust into her as she rode out her climax. He rested his weight on his bent elbow and leaned in low to bite down on her shoulder as the force of his own orgasm finally tore through him.

Neither of them moved right away, but after a few moments she felt the weight of his body leave hers and she rolled onto her side to face him. They both panted trying to regain control of their lungs. His eyes were closed and his hands laid still clasped on his stomach. She took the opportunity to take in his features once again as her body continued to tingle and sing from her orgasms. Yes, he was definitely going to be the death of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Down on her luck **

**"We're all islands shouting lies to each other across seas of misunderstanding."****\- ****_Rudyard Kipling_**

It was day seven of her self-inflicted semi-seclusion but Maka couldn't care less. She still was just as lost as she was before, and now she had embarrassed herself fully by almost sleeping with a man she didn't want or know. She laid in bed, the red shirt she wore twisted around her torso. She fingered the soft worn cotton for comfort almost as if it were a baby's blanket. The pillow she had clung to in the night had long since been kicked to the floor. She stretched and twisted and looked out the window. The sun was there, ever smiling, and she had the impression it was laughing at her too.

Yawning she sat up in her bed and looked around the untidy room. Her closet door was still open from her rush to get dressed to go to Chupa Cabra's while Liz and Patty yelled at her to hurry, and do this, and pluck that, and you should wear these! They had rampaged her closet, dresser and generally anything they could get their hands on the night before. Maka looked up to the shelf in the back of the closet and saw the small black and yellow striped box, thankfully, still sitting abandoned.

She slowly untangled herself from the sheets and made her way to the closet to retrieve the box. She looked at it as her chest tightened. She knew that opening that lid was going to be like opening Pandora's box. It contained all of the love she still wanted and all of the heart break that wasn't quite healed.

She held the box with slightly trembling hands. This box contained memories of the only two men she had ever loved. Could she open it and revisit that? Wasn't this what she had been asking herself since the week from hell when the two people who hurt her and broke her heart into a million pieces asked her to rekindle their relationships? She still didn't know.

Maka's fingers trembled as she gently plucked the lid from the top of the box. The first thing she saw was a black envelope that had a, long since broken, skull shaped white wax seal. It was the letter she received from Kid telling her that it was over. His job, now that he had become the new Lord Death, entailed too much responsibility and he no longer had the time to keep seeing her. It wouldn't look good for him to be in a relationship when he had to fill his father's shoes. He had said he was sorry but he no longer had room in his life for her romantically, but he still wanted to be friends. She crumpled the envelope in her hand, Kid had hurt her deeply but they had been on relatively good terms after their break up. She still cared for Kid but she wasn't so sure she had or actually loved him anymore. She threw the envelope onto the floor and stubbornly continued her excavation of the box's contents.

The next item was a photo. Tsubaki had taken it when they weren't aware and it had won her an award at a local photography competition. Tsubaki had written on the back what she had titled it 'soul mates'. The photo was of Maka and Soul when they had first started to date. They had been standing under a cherry blossom tree in the middle of Death City Square stealing kisses as they talked. Maka was leaning against the tree and Soul hovered over her, his left arm outstretched over her right shoulder.

What they didn't see as Tsubaki snapped the photo was that both of their souls were glowing and swirling around each other. Their souls were not behaving normally. They weren't round and meshing together like when in a fight with an enemy, they were blending and they were actually visible to non-soul seers. The colors mixed together to form a beautiful shade of emerald where ever the two souls touched and continued to do so until both of their souls had become one and completely changed into a soft light green color that surrounded the both of them then disappeared from view.

When Stein had seen the photo he had told Maka that the phenomenon was extremely rare and only two people who loved and trusted each other completely could create such a feat. There could be no doubt, fear, or lack of love otherwise it would never happen.

That trust was forever shattered when Maka had seen Blair in bed with Soul when she had come home and had gone to get into bed with him herself. She had run from their apartment and had never looked back. That had been over a year ago now.

Maka continued to rummage through the box. She pulled out multiple pictures, a note or two from each man, a dried pink rose, a black reservation card, and a few other trinkets that had meaning for her and their relationships. She had gently placed each item out on the bed and stared at them. She grabbed the envelope from the floor and smoothed it out the best she could and added it to the items. She placed each of the trinkets safely back into the box and closed the lid.

Suddenly there was loud rapid banging on her door. Maka started and placed the box onto the dresser, forgotten for now, as she moved quickly to answer the door. She unlocked the bolts and swung the door open to a wide eyed and almost frightened looking Blair. "Maka! You have to help me!"

Maka gaped as the hysterical cat-woman rushed into her living room. Blair took a quick look around at the disheveled apartment and looked back at Maka seeming to temporarily forget her problem. "Wow Maka, it's kinda gross in here. When's the last time you cleaned?"

Maka huffed and crossed her arms completely ignoring Blair's remarks, "What's going on Blair? Why are you here?" She was readying herself to ask the hussy of a cat-woman to leave and then had all of the wind knocked from her sails with one sentence that came a few moments later.

Blair instantly reverted back to her manic state, "Oh Maks! It's crazy! I just started there and I can't believe it! He was there, so hot, and I was, but then gone and I just yeah…I just can't! Not a tom! How, I don't even! I mean how do I even do that?!"

Maka stared at the girl like she'd lost it, "Uh, Blair? I don't follow." Maka raised an eyebrow when Blair threw her hands into the air in exasperation like she had been explaining things in the clearest way possible. "Maka! I have been dating a guy lately and I don't know what to do! I want to have sex with that human hottie but I'm a cat… and… a virgin!"

Maka was taken aback. _Virgin_? She could understand Blair wanting to talk about her having a date, and being excited enough to barge into someone's unclean living room and start babbling nonsense in their direction about it. Even if that person were no longer a friend. Blair didn't conform to those social norms after all. What Maka didn't understand was how Blair was a virgin. "Wha….?" Maka's brain began a whirlwind of thought. None of it made sense to her. Her whole world began to crash down around her.

Blair had been the cause of her biggest heart ache, had been the reason her life had changed so drastically. She hadn't been able to be around any of her friends at the birthday parties, barbecues, movie nights, and other social gatherings the Spartoi always had. Not when there had been a chance Soul was going to be there. Her heart couldn't take it, but what hurt more is that she had to miss out on those things because of her. Or so she had thought.

Maka felt herself sink down on to the couch. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Ever so quietly Maka asked, "Blair, how… you…you and _him…_ I…I saw you two… " It was Maka's turn to sputter out non sense. She let out a shaky breath, placed her head in her hands and began to cry as her brain could no longer process what she was hearing and what she knew, or thought she knew.

Blair stood there with her hands clasped tightly in front of her chest. Blair's eyes also became large with tears that threatened to fall when she dropped an even bigger bombshell. "Are you talking about _Soul_? You thought Scythey boy _cheated _on you…. with me? Is that why you've pushed me away for so long?" Blair began to sob. Maka looked up at the girl no longer sure what to do or say, she was so confused at hat was happening.

It looked like there had been a misunderstanding, and a big one. No, a gargantuan one. She stood and again felt like an awful person, this time she was afraid she had no one to blame for the feeling but herself. This was definitely becoming too much of a habit for her liking. "Blair, we will need to talk about this. Please, right now I want you to stop crying, I need to know what happened. Please?"

Blair wiped her tears and held her fists to her chin. "Oh Maka, why did you ever think something like that?" Blair blinked her large eyes and sat next to Maka on the couch and waited for her to respond.

Maka looked up at Blair, "I saw you. You and him. You were in bed together making out! The night I had been studying late for the meister level three final, I came home to get into bed with him and…you were there."

Blair raised a hand to her mouth and her eyes widened. "Maka….that wasn't Soul silly." It was Maka's turn for her eyes to widen. She still didn't understand and felt far from _silly,_ "Wait, what?"

Blair looked close to tears again, "Maka, it was Wes. Soul's big brother. He had surprised Soul by showing up and of course I wanted to cuddle with the cute man. Soul told him to sleep in his room because he thought you wouldn't want Wes in your old bed. He said Wes would want to snoop. Soul was asleep in your room the night you left! He left a note and everything!"

Maka felt like she was going to throw up. Tears welled up in her eyes and she began to uncontrollably sob, "Oh Death…I…no." Blair put a hand on Maka's shoulder as Maka began to hiccup, "No one knew what had happened. We all woke up and you were gone. Soul was a mess! He didn't know where you were and thought something must have happened. He searched everywhere and that's when he got the call from Mr. Death Scythe telling him to leave you alone and if he ever came around you again he would have Lord Death strip him of his Death Scythe status. He called Soul an octopus. I don't know why. In any case it was bad."

Maka gasped through her tears. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Blair continued the story, "After that Soul was a wreck. He didn't know why you left but when he couldn't get you to talk to him and after your Papa's threats he took the mission with Sid to go fight off the group of Kishins that had formed that kept him away for six months!"

Maka was feeling worse and worse, "So this…was…all my…fault?!" Maka asked between sobs. Her words coming out in short bursts. Blair rubbed Maka's back gently, "It all makes sense now. Poor Pumpkin. We all just thought you had broken up with him and wanted your privacy in the matter. No one, including Soul ever talked about it. Once he came home he found out you were seeing Kid. So he just let it be, that was until Kid took over for his dad and Soul had to work for him. They weren't on great terms. They fought a lot until Soul almost got Kid killed in a battle. Soul decided to put the personal stuff behind him and do his job. He never got over you though."

Maka wiped at her face taking in the barrage of information Blair was giving. Maka shakily asked, "So why did Kid ask me to get back together with him too?" Blair cocked her head to the side in a cat like fashion, "Did he though? Liz told me what happened that night after he came back home from meeting you. Maka do you remember what he said to you before you ran out?"

Maka thought back to a week and a half ago when she had agreed to meet up with Kid. They had sat at the table in the crowded cafe, both picking at the food on their plates but not really eating when he had asked, "Maka, if you had a chance to do things over….relationship wise would you?" Maka had balked and instantly went into flight mode. Kid had tried to continue, "Maka, would you please get back together with…." She had cut him off before he could finish and bolted from the cafe.

Maka gasped, "Oh my Death, he never said '_with_ _me'. _He was going to say_ 'with Soul' _wasn't he?"_. _Blair nodded her head. Maka sat there dumbfounded. Soul never cheated and Kid wanted her and Soul to get back together. Maka had been miserable and it was all her own damn fault. Her stupid stubbornness had caused all this.

Maka hung her head. "Blair, I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. What can I do to make it up to you?" Blair beamed with her paw like hand clasped under her chin, "Besides being my friend again, tell me about the first time you made love. I still need help with my situation and I've never made love before. Pretty please Maka? After that I will help you clean up and you can go find Soul."

Maka looked at Blair and sighed. She wanted to go find Soul right then and there but she also was looking for any reason to stall. Maka sighed, she owed this girl in front of her a lot, and if everything she said was true she needed to start making amends now. After all, what was a little more embarrassment at this point? The sooner she told her the sooner she could find Soul and try to fix things. Though she still didn't know if she was ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Beginner's luck **

**"It is more than love, barely less than madness. It's never close enough."****  
****― ****C.J. Carlyon**

_Flashback-_

Maka finished up the dishes from dinner while Soul folded their clothes on the kitchen table. Chore nights were some of her favorite nights together now. They always played music loudly and danced about their apartment cleaning, cooking and doing laundry. It made the chores themselves feel a lot less like well, like, chores. Especially when kisses and touches were shared between the two as they moved about their work. They had been even more inseparable since they made their feelings known and started to officially date. The Spartoi crew was ecstatic. They had agreed that it was about damn time.

Their home lives hadn't changed all that much but now there was a lot more kissing and cuddling involved. They still watched TV or he played games while Maka read next to him, she would lay her head in his lap or vice versa or she would kiss on his neck until he paused the game to make out with her. They would kiss in the kitchen while their food was cooking, and hope it didn't burn…again. Sometimes when she carried the clothes to the washer he would grab the basket from her arms, kiss her and tell her to go read and relax.

Whenever he got frustrated trying to fix something, she often gave him a scalp or shoulder massage to encourage him as he continued his task. Other times she'd be trying to fold their laundry and he had scooped her up to take her to their patio for a candle lit pizza dinner while the moon chuckled above them. She would pick him up a new manga to read that he wanted and he would thank her with kisses then let her nap on his lap while he stroked her hair and read it. They always tried to keep it cool. They didn't immediately jump into bed with each other and they didn't try to force things, or make it known to every person walking by that they were together no matter how much they wanted to. They knew the two of them were all that mattered so they focused on that.

On this one particular night, it had been raining all day and the night air was cool and crisp. They had left the windows open to air out the apartment while doing their chores and the fresh smell of rain wafted through the entire place. Maka had gone to bed just as the storm started to gain in strength. She had hoped the power wouldn't go out and the thunder would keep to a minimum as she fell asleep.

Unfortunately luck was not on her side and as the sky became angry the nightmares of battles, explosions, and lifeless bodies had started. She woke with a start and an uneasy feeling clung low in her gut and she wanted Soul's comfort. She got out of bed and padded towards his room. The power had gone out since the hall night light was off, so she felt along the wall with her fingers until she found his door. There was light flickering delicately from underneath. She knocked gently and heard him call worriedly to her through the door, "Maka?"

Maka opened his door and peered in at him, "Soul, can I….can I sleep in here? The thunder is giving me nightmares." She looked at him and saw the new manga she had bought him in his hands. He placed it on the nightstand next to the dead lamp and a brightly glowing candle. He lifted the covers and patted the side of the bed, his invitation for her to enter. Maka climbed into the bed onto the warm space where his body had previously been. She snuggled down into his embrace resting her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm. "Nightmares huh? Wanna talk about it?" Maka shook her head and grasped his red shirt in her fist. "Just old memories." He leaned in to kiss the top of her head and stroked her hair. The candle light flickered and she watched the dancing shadows on the wall and relished in his touch and comfort he provided. She always felt protected while she was near him.

They laid their quietly and as she was about to drift off he brushed his lips against the top of her head again, "Maka?" She lifted her head to look at him. Her sleepy green eyes sparkled in the candle flame. He smiled and cupped her cheek in his warm hand. "I want to tell you something and it might not sound cool but it's true." She blinked the sleepiness from her eyes and gave him her full attention. She could feel his wavelength and he was serious about what it was he wanted to say. He took a deep breath and stroked her cheek, "I love you Maka Albarn." He took a steadying breath and continued, "I will love you until my soul is collected by Death himself and even then I will still love you."

Maka's eyes welled up with tears and Soul must have thought he had said something wrong. His face took on a worried expression and she lifted herself up to look more fully into his gaze. "Oh Soul Evans, I love you more than I could ever possibly say. I'm going to kiss you now and I don't know if I'll ever stop." Soul grinned a pointed toothy smile at her, "Sounds good to me."

She leaned into him and just as their lips had touched the rain stopped and a soft breeze came in through the cracked window. The storm had passed bringing calm to the outside world just as a new kind of storm began for her and Soul. Maka reached her hands up and ran her long fingers through his unruly white hair all the while deepening their kiss. Soul pulled her closer to him and began to run his hands over her body. Maka responded instantly. Her body began to hum from his touch and her head became woozy from lack of oxygen. Their tongues twisted and twirled sweetly and Maka relished in the feeling. She moaned low in the back of her throat which only encouraged him to continue.

Soul had rolled her onto her back and kissed her cheeks, her forehead, and her nose before he returned to her mouth. Maka delighted in the feelings coursing through her body and her mind was whirling. She loved him and he loved her. She couldn't have asked for anything else in the world. This moment, this feeling was all that mattered. A Kishin could come crashing in on them and neither would notice. They were too wrapped up in their new professed love to notice anything but each other.

Maka's hands started to roam across Souls torso. Her fingers delicately but clumsily tried to find their way under his shirt. She took a breath in relief when she finally found the edge of the cloth and could touch his skin with hers. Her fingers followed the line of the scar spanning his torso and then moved down to his side. She heard him chuckle through their kiss as her fingers grazed his ribs. Maka pulled from the kiss and smiled, "Ticklish?" Soul gave her a sheepish grin, "Yeah. Feels really good when you do it though." Maka smiled and continued to explore his torso with her hand. Then he sat up, he pulled his shirt over his head to ease her struggle. He bent back down and took her lips once more.

Maka wrapped her arms around him and gave her attentions to his back. She lightly ran her fingertips down the line of his spine and she felt him shudder. A small moan escaped his lips and she smiled. She moved her lips to the crook of his neck and felt him hum which sent vibrations around her mouth. It had tickled and she giggled at the feeling.

It was his turn to explore. He ran his hand tentatively up her leg to her hip over the waistband of her cotton sleep shorts which caused her to stop laughing. She inhaled sharply and his hand stopped. Is…do you want me to stop?" Maka shook her head, "Absolutely not, it feels nice." They had stopped kissing as his focus moved to touching her body with his hands. Maka moaned and gripped his back and lightly dug her nails into his skin when he ran his hand underneath her shirt and over her bare breast.

She tugged at the hem of her shirt awkwardly trying to remove it while pinned underneath his body. Soul sat up and helped pull the shirt from her torso. He gasped as he took in her creamy unblemished skin with his eyes, "I'm sorry I always called you flat chested, Maka." Maka's face flushed and she self-consciously moved to cover her chest with her hands. Soul stopped her with his own inadvertently brushing against the side of her breast "Please don't. You're…you're perfect." She launched herself up from the mattress and slammed into him kissing him with a passion they were both only beginning to learn about.

Neither of them had ever made love so they were figuring out how this worked together. Soul decided to kiss Maka's neck and he found a spot just below her ear that caused her to whimper so he mentally noted to do that again. Maka ran her nails down his back and he shivered and groaned. She had found something he definitely liked. They took turns exploring new areas until soul shifted his hips as if he were in pain. Maka frowned, "Soul, are you OK?" He nodded but shifted again. "It's uh…"He glanced towards his groin. Maka gasped as she saw the tent formed in the crotch of his pants, "Oh…oh! Well then maybe you should take those off if you're uncomfortable." Soul blushed and even in the candle light Maka could see the rosy color stain his cheeks. She thought it was adorable.

Soul clumsily pulled his pajama pants from his legs without raising up from the bed. Maka then followed his lead and removed her sleep shorts, but left her underwear on. He sighed in relief as some of the pressure causing his discomfort eased. Maka laid there waiting. She wasn't sure what she should do next so she decided to kiss him again. As she let him lay them back onto the bed, and their bodies pressed together like matching puzzle pieces, she could feel his erection pressing down into her abdomen. The area between her legs tingled sharply as if that part of her body knew exactly what to do even if the rest of her body didn't.

She timidly moved her hand down in between their bodies and brushed her fingertips lightly against his groin feeling his hard length twitch and he immediately hissed and breathed deep trying to catch his breath that she had stripped from him with her touch. "Fuck! Maka. I…do that again." Maka giggled and repeated the motion with her hand. He groaned and rested his forehead against hers. "Maka, I don't know how long I'm going to last. I'm….I'm going crazy over here."

Maka smiled and with a new found confidence she tugged at his boxers. "Then maybe we should move this along?" Soul inhaled, sat up and helped her remove his boxers and then he turned his attentions to her. He had gently pulled the cotton panties from her body with shaking hands. Once they had both removed all of their clothing they took a moment to really look at one another in all of their naked glory. His eyes never left her body as he fumbled blindly around his nightstand. Maka's eyes dropped to the small packet he had found and couldn't tear her eyes from his hands as he applied the condom with trembling fingers.

This was all so new, exciting, scary and after what felt like an eternity Maka felt brave enough to reach for him. She pulled him with her as she laid back down so that he was pressed firmly against her once more. Their bodies became engulfed in flames with so much skin to skin contact. It was almost overwhelming. Maka kissed Soul gently and whispered, "Soul I'm ready."

He inhaled deeply and nodded as he re-positioned himself at the apex of her thighs and pushed the tip of his head against her center. He let out a strained grunt, "Fuck, Maka. You're so damn wet." Maka lifted her legs to wrap around him and tugged on his ribs a bit to encourage him. He nodded and rested his head against hers. "I'm going to die once I'm inside of you if this is how good you feel now." She kissed the tip of his nose, "Soul, please, I need to feel you. All of you."

She heard him let out a shaky breath as he slowly started to press into her and she watched him slam his eyes shut. He let out a contented sigh as the entire length made its way fully inside of her. Maka whimpered and gasped at the feeling. It was intense, not entirely enjoyable, a little intrusive, but this was Soul and she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Her eyes were tightly closed and she was holding her breath. "Maka? Maka are you OK? Do you want me to stop?" Maka held onto him tighter "I'm OK soul, it's just…different. I just need a second." Soul didn't dare move. She knew he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted this to feel good for her too. She found that he was holding his breath along with her as his arms began to shake. Maka moved her hips a bit sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. He clenched his teeth and she sighed at the pleasurable feeling. "You can move now." She said quietly as she grasped onto his shoulders. He shuddered as he slowly began to move and Maka moaned softly. Now that the initial discomfort had subsided she started to feel a new kind of sensation build.

She thought she was going to float away, she didn't know what was happening inside of her but it felt wonderful. It was still a little uncomfortable but she was with Soul in the most intimate of ways so the discomfort did not matter. Soul began to move a bit faster, finding a rhythm that had Maka squirming beneath him. She felt him start rolling his hips when he pushed into her and she gripped his waist nails raking up and down his flesh. "Oh Death, Soul, Yes...nng…" His breath hitched at her words and then came out in little pants as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Ma…ka…"

Maka knew he wasn't going to last long and that was OK. She didn't want it to end but maybe they shouldn't try to run a marathon just yet. They had forever to practice after all. Soul's forehead furrowed as he pumped in and out, in and out. He moved a hand down in between them to rub circles around her folds with his middle two fingers which had her moaning and breathing even harder.

They were both so near the finish line now. She had opened herself up completely to him and as they got even closer to their climax Maka felt it, Soul's soul. She made a small keening noise in the back of her throat at the feel of it and the amount of love it was aiming at her. Her eyes welled up with tears at the feeling.

She looked up into Soul's glowing red eyes just as they widened and stared into her green ones. He slowed his motions. She gripped him and breathlessly cried, "No don't stop!" Soul resumed his thrusts at her command, his eyes remained wide as he looked around them, "Ma..Maka… is…that… your soul?" Maka nodded. He could feel her soul too then. No, they could _see_ them.

Their souls were glowing, they could see them casting beautiful blue and yellow light across the room and as Soul kept moving inside of Maka, the friction almost unbearable, their souls started to dance and meld together. The light shifted and changed to a gorgeous green hue. He thrust once, twice more and Maka's body tensed and tightened around him as their soul heightened the pleasure. He cried out as he came hard and fast. She felt him stop his thrust but his hand continued rubbing in circles, once, twice more before she let out a strained yell as her own orgasm crashed down onto her. Their soul had brightened into a bright white as they both climaxed, slowly dimmed back to green and then disappeared.

Their souls had done something they had never experienced before. They had resonated so perfectly that the souls didn't mesh together as a pair with their help, like during a battle, but instead had become one new soul and completely on their own. The soul joining had definitely intensified their climax. Their bodies were limp and weak as they both shuddered silently while they tried to catch their breath and process what had just happened.

Maka and Soul laid there quietly in each others arms as the room's light went back to the dim yellow flicker of candlelight. Maka lazily rubbed her hand up and down his sweaty chest while he made little circles with his magic middle fingers on her shoulder. Her body was still throbbing with the after effects of Soul's love making. If this was how good their first time was she couldn't wait to do it again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Streak of luck **

**"****We're all just waiting for our moment to redeem ourselves."****\- ****Philip Elliott**

Maka finished the retelling of her story and looked up to Blair. The girl had tears streaming down her face and her fists were clenched in front of her lips as to hold in the sobs she wanted to release. "Oh, Maka." Blair flung herself at the flushed meister, "You have to go to him! You're…you have to be soul mates!"

Maka hugged the girl back and suddenly felt like she was paralyzed. Could she go to him after all this time and would he forgive her once he found out why she had run away from him? It ended up being her fault all along. She had been crushed and completely broken, but he must have been too right? It was really her who had done the heart breaking because she had been too scared, too hurt, too proud, too damned stubborn to talk. What did everyone always say? Communication is key? Well she had failed that lesson completely.

Blair released Maka and clapped her hands together, "Right! Maka, I need you to get into the shower cause you kind of smell. I will take care of the rest and then you need to go find Soul!" Maka had half a mind to Maka Chop her, but after a quick sniff to the shirt she wore, she had to agree with the cat-woman. Maka rose to her feet and made her way to her room for fresh clothes.

Maka looked to the box that she had sat on the dresser and picked it up. She removed the lid and took the picture of her and Soul from it. She placed it, propped up, against the row of books she had lying there for easy access. She smiled looking at it and her heart swelled with hope. He had asked her to get back together, so that was something right? She grabbed a change of clothes and made her way to the bathroom to shower.

When she emerged from the bathroom clean and refreshed, she met a smiling Blair in the living room. Maka glanced around and her jaw dropped. The apartment was spotless. She ran back into her bedroom, it was perfect as well. Maka squealed and ran back to where Blair stood, "Death Blair, how did you do that so fast?" Blair grinned and blew at her fingernails on her right hand, "Sweetie, I'm a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power remember? Now go get your Death Scythey lover man!" Blair bounced up and down in front of her as she motioned towards the door.

Maka clenched her fist and nodded, "Right! I'm going!" She grabbed her bag and headed to the door. She stopped mid stride and Blair slammed into her back. "Oof! Maka?" Maka spun eyes wide, "Blair, I don't know where he is! How am I supposed to…when I…oh no what…I…what do I…." Blair's hand came down onto Maka's head in a swift motion, "Pumpkin Chop!" Maka's eyes shut as her hand flew to the top of her head, "Ow! Blair! What the…nice chop." Maka stated as she rubbed her aching skull. Blair smiled, "Maka, he's going to be at the DWMA. He's a Death Scythe now. He trains every day around this time." Maka's heart raced and she nodded. "Oh…right."

Blair turned Maka back towards the door by her shoulders. "Go get him Maks. He's your weapon, he's your love, he's yours!" Maka blushed and shakily turned the door knob to leave. She didn't feel nearly as confident as she had earlier. As she locked the door she saw Blair wave as she mounted her floating pumpkin and disappeared. Maka clutched her keys to her chest. Her stomach wouldn't stop doing somersaults.

Maka started to walk quickly towards the DWMA, it was still early in the day but it was already hot and the sun over head was cackling with glee. She hoped that was a good sign for her in the next few moments of her life. She wiped the sheen of sweat from her brow and continued on down the street. The people out and about were moving slowly as though trying to conserve their energy and not create any extra heat by moving too quickly.

She had on a black skirt and a white tank that said 'Just like you & me' on it with her battle boots and she wore her hair in a high braided ponytail. She had wished she had worn sandals, her feet were so hot in her socks and boots, though the amount of walking she had to do she would be thankful for them later. She wiped her brow again as loose strands of her bangs clung to her forehead. "So much for the shower." She mumbled as she continued forward.

As the DWMA drew ever closer, the buildings that began to form into a spiral up to the front of the school gave off some shade that eased the day's heat a bit. She wished she had taken the bus, her feet were too slow. She needed to see him now and she had too much time to think. Her thoughts again became too loud in her head. What if he decided to not want to talk to her since she left him alone in that restaurant because, again, she wouldn't listen? What if he was too mad at her to talk to her right now? What if she couldn't say the right things to him? What if he wasn't there?

Maka shook her head and pressed on. She stared down at the concrete as she walked and thoughts continued to swirl in her mind, her body was suddenly jolted as she collided with someone. She landed square on her ass and frowned as she looked up to see who she had collided with. Maka's eyes widened and she groaned. "Papa?" Maka's father looked down at her from the book he was holding. "Maka? My beautiful darling! Did Papa hurt you?! Oh no, let me help you!" He grabbed her hands and pulled her up from the ground into a tight embrace. Her arms hung limp at her sides as he rocked and squeezed her tightly. "Maka, my baby darling girl! Were you coming to see your Papa?"

Maka pushed herself away from his embrace and straightened her clothes. She was about to Chop him when she realized she could ask him thing or two now that he was here. "Papa…" He bent over towards her, his eyes were round and he held his book clutched to his chest in expectation. "Yes my baby sweetie pumpkin?" Maka rolled her eyes and exhaled, "Papa, when I broke it off with Soul, did you tell him not to talk to me or you would revoke his Death Scythe status?"

Her father stood straight as though someone had shocked him and began to rub the back of his neck, "Well, I mean…yeah." He said defeatedly. He held up his hand in front of himself as her face became enraged. "Ma…Maka! I only did it to protect you. I could never actually take away his status. I never thought he would stay away! You were so broken after and you had come to me. _Me _for comfort. I just wanted to protect you." He finished weakly.

Maka's face softened. He was right, she had been broken and she needed someone to cry to and shield her from the hurt. Her father had been there for her. He had let her sleep for days, called in excuses for her at work, had helped her find her new apartment, and furniture, bought her new books to take her mind off things, gave her space when she needed it and was there with a hot bowl of pasta and a shoulder when she wanted closeness. He really had helped her when she had felt at her lowest.

He put a hand on her shoulder, "My baby girl, I truly never thought he would have stayed away. After I said those things to him I wanted to go to him and say I was wrong. Then you had become so adamant about erasing him from your life that I couldn't. I was supposed to be the one to go on that long mission with him but I couldn't show my face then. I had caused so much hurt. So that's why I encouraged Soul to talk to you. It was my way to try and make amends to you both. I thought if you saw each other again you wouldn't be able to stay apart any longer." He looked at his feet and a shamed look washed over his features, "I'm so sorry Maka. Your Papa failed you again."

She did a double take as she realized what her father had just said. He had been the one to encourage Soul to come to her?! Maka now knew that over the years she had been too harsh on him. He was her father and he loved her. In all honesty he had been there more often for her than her own mother. She had come to the realization that maybe he cheated because her mother was never there for _him_.

Maka shifted her feet nervously, "Papa, this was my fault not yours. I'm going to see him now. I just hope it isn't too late." Spirit's face lifted and a loving fatherly smile crept to his mouth as he cupped her cheek in his palm, "Maka baby, it will never be too late. Soul is your kindred spirit, your soul mate. I know that and I'm so sorry I had any part in you and him doubting that." She stepped closer to her Death Scythe father and wrapped her arms around him, "Papa…thank you. I love you."

His arms gripped at her tightly and for once he didn't react like she expected him to. He pulled back slightly, enough to lift her chin with his fingers, "Baby girl, go get him. Your Papa will be here if you need him." Maka's eyes swelled with unshed tears and she hugged him once more. Spirit let her go and squeezed her hand and he moved away from her. He tucked his book under his arm, swiped his long fingers through his bright red hair and made his way down the sidewalk.

Maka wiped at the drying tears on her face. That had been one encounter she hadn't expected, but now knew she needed to work to amend that relationship too. With new conviction she marched faster towards the school. As she huffed her way around the spiraled sidewalks she finally made it to the bottom of the school's grand staircase. This had always been an easier commute when riding Soul's motorcycle. She began her journey up the empty steps as the hot sun laughed manically above her. Her stomach started to do flips back and forth all over again.

When she finally made it to the top of the stairs, sweat had begun to accumulate onto her brow and down her back she wiped it away with her shirt, annoyed, as she pulled the giant front door open. Wonderfully cold air hit her as she entered the main hall. The school was eerily quiet. Her heart was pounding, whether that was from the exertion of the trek up the stairs or the fact that she was about to bare her soul and hope it was not rejected she didn't know.

As she made her way through the familiar halls to the door she knew would take her to the training level rooms of the school she began to grow more nervous. She finally made it to the door that would lead her to him, to Soul. She swung it open on silent hinges and continued her descent to the lower levels. Her heart beat a rhythm like none she had experienced before. She felt it would jump through her chest onto the floor and roll away at any moment.

She didn't know which room they were in but as she made her way down the darkened hall she felt his soul even before she heard tell-tale signs of Soul as a scythe ringing in the air as he was swung around by his wielder. All of a sudden all of the grunts and shouts and blade attacks she had heard stopped. Her footsteps faltered and she took a moment to compose herself. Her hands were clutched to her chest as she stood immobile in the hall staring at the door she knew he was behind.

Said door that was about twenty feet away shrieked loudly on old hinges as it opened. Maka's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. Soul? No, the next thing she saw was Kid. He had exited the training room, his brow was covered in sweat and he didn't wear his suit jacket, but other than that he looked as composed as ever. Maka stared at him and thought if she didn't move maybe she wouldn't be seen.

Luck wasn't with her. Kid closed the door he had exited and started to walk toward her. His gaze never wavered from her own doe like eyes. He got within mere feet of hers before a small symmetrical smile grazed his lips. "Hello, Maka." She didn't know what to say and all she could muster was a small, "Hi…" She clenched her fingers together in front of her, knuckles white and palms sweating terribly.

Kid took two steps forward to place a hand on her shoulder. She jumped like she had been burned and he quickly removed his hand holding them both up in a peaceful manner. When she still couldn't form words he broke the silence first, "Maka, I'm glad you came. While I have you here, please let me try to finish what I was going to say to you last time we met. I'm sure you want to see him soon."

He spoke ever so gently as if he was trying not to scare a timid creature in a cage. "Maka, last time we saw each other I asked you if you would revisit something from your past. Revisit love you once had, but I was not speaking of myself. I was trying to convey that you and Soul Eater should rekindle what you once had. What I believe you still have." Maka took a breath as if to speak and he held his hand up with eyes closed to stop her, "Please Maka, we all know how interruptions can…complicate things."

He opened his amber yellow eyes and when he was sure her mouth would stay shut he continued, "I only tried to talk to you that day to help. I never thought you would think I was trying to get you back." Maka's eyes widened and she flinched at what sounded like an insult, but again he held his hand in the air to stop her thoughts, "Maka, that wasn't an insult. I do care for you, I did care for you then, but I was never your love. I will never and have never amounted to what you and Soul have ever had. Not many people _ever _have. When I got my head out of my ass and shirked work long enough to realize what had actually happened between you and Soul, I had to end things. I had hoped that would be the catalyst for you to return to him."

Kid took a moment to let the information sink into her brain and continued, "When you didn't, I realized that your feelings for me may have been deeper than I realized. I had never meant to cause you pain. Then I got injured and had to recover so more time had passed and I no longer knew what to do. I hoped you would finally figure it out after I told Liz what had happened and had her come to you." Maka's eyes flashed, had everyone been aware of this situation but her?

He cleared his throat, "Maka, you can be one stubborn woman, but none of us. _None. _Would have it any other way. Now go to him. He's waited long enough." With that last statement that left her bewildered and bereft, he opened the door for her and motioned her to move inside. As she finally got her feet to cooperate and walked past him, he gave her a small smile as she grabbed the edge of the door with her fingers. "Kid?" His golden eyes waited questioningly, "Yes, Maka?" She inhaled, "Forgive me?" Kid smiled and looked at his feet as he bowed slightly, "There is nothing to forgive."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Luckiest girl in the world **

**"Love is love. You can't fight it, and even if you do, it will always win."****  
****― ****Shanora Williams**

Maka made her way into the large training room built reinforced and extra powerful with spells and charms so that the students above couldn't hear the noise and wouldn't be hurt if training sessions went a bit awry. The large round room was brightly lit and as she cleared the doorway the door slid shut with a deafening groan. The room smelled slightly of sweat and was now completely silent though it wasn't empty.

Maka looked to the center of the room where she laid eyes on Soul for the first time in what seemed like forever. His messy white hair was pulled back from his face with his standard black head band and he stood stock still as he looked back at her. He had his hands shoved in the pockets of his black jeans and the white t-shirt he wore clung tightly to his toned chest. Maka couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, her heart pounded in her chest, her skin clammed up and her eyes began to water. What could she possibly say? What could she do to make things right? She needed to move so she tested out her feet, one step, then another, and one more step. She continued quietly as she closed the distance between them.

When she was just mere feet away from him and she could finally see the hurt showing from those beautiful crimson eyes, the way his eyebrows furrowed slightly and that he had a smudging of shadow under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping, she broke. She began to cry and fat tears slid silently down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe them away as she looked at him. Soul removed his hands from his pockets and made a move like he was going to embrace her but Maka took a half a step back and raised her hand to stop him. She shook her head. He flinched like she had hit him and she wanted to scream. This wasn't panning out the way she'd hoped and it had only just begun.

Maka swiped her hand across her sweaty tear stained face and took a breath. She looked into his eyes and tried to speak, "Soul. I…I don't know what to say or where to start…I just…" She swallowed the moon sized lump in her throat and barreled on. It was now or never. "Soul, I'm so sorry! I didn't know and I didn't think, and when I saw what I did I just…I couldn't…deal! Then there was Kid, and Liz and then Blair and she said things! Then I knew and I had to come to you! I had no idea and I was such a… such a fucking baka!" Maka sighed as all of her words spilled from her lips in one manic, loud, procession and she thought she made herself clear but with the way Soul's eyebrow was raised over one eye, she may have not.

Soul clasped his hand to the back of his neck, "Eh, I only really understood that last part." Maka huffed at his comment but then realized he had the smallest of smirks on his lips. Maka gave a small snort and flushed. A joke, that was a good sign right? Maka tried again, this time a little more calmly. She changed her tactic, she thought she'd have an easier time if she knew one thing. "Soul, do you know why I left?"

Soul shifted on his feet and nodded, "I didn't at first, but after enough time had passed I heard a bit here and there, enough to guess." Maka bit the inside of her cheek. "Then why didn't you fight for me when you knew why and knew it wasn't true? Why didn't anyone _tell_ me?" She hadn't meant to yell again or sound angry but she was so frustrated and it was the time to clear the air. "Why didn't you come and find me? Why didn't you tell my dad to go screw himself and find me, Soul?!"

It was Soul's turn to show anger, "I did fucking try Maka! I went crazy trying to find you! I had no idea why you left, none! Do you know how it felt to have the fucking girl you're crazy about leave you with no word on why?! _You _were the one who left! _You_ wouldn't return my calls and then blocked my number! _You _were the one who transferred your jobs from the main DWMA base to Stein's lab to avoid me! _You _were the one who pushed us all away and wouldn't listen! _You _were the one who disappeared and treated me like I was a god damned monster!" His deep voice rose in volume with each point he made.

His answer shot a spike of self-loathing through her heart. Her hands slammed over her mouth as her eyes became wide and welled with tears once more. Of course he was right, there she was again making it about her and not looking at the whole picture. Making it seem like she wasn't at fault. Like she had been the only one who had been hurt in this whole absurd situation.

Soul took a deep calming breath and sighed. He ran an aggravated hand down his flushed face and continued much more calmly, "By the time I found out, you know, the reason you had left you were with Kid and seemed happy. I just wanted you to be happy Maka. I told everyone to let it go, hoping you'd stay happy. Then that asshole had to go and dump you. I wanted to kill him, I tried and I almost did." Maka gasped, "That's how he was hurt?!" Soul growled, "He deserved it! He never loved you Maka and just to throw you away like that! It's bullshit!"

It was Maka's turn to give Soul some information that apparently Kid still hadn't let him in on. One thing was for sure, their _entire _group needed to take some serious lessons on how to communicate. This was getting ridiculous and it was utterly exhausting. "Soul, Kid broke up with me hoping I would go back to you. He just told me in the hall. When I didn't, he had Liz try and convince me that maybe I needed to talk to Blair. Though I was still too stubborn to listen. This is still my fault." Maka squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears still leaking from the edges of her eyes, "I never meant to hurt you." Soul waved a hand dismissing her comment, "I hurt you too."

Maka's rage flared again at his words, "Soul! You didn't though! I only thought you did because I was an idiot who jumped to conclusions and let my pride stand in the way of keeping the only good thing I ever had in my life! Keeping the only love I had in my life! It was my fault! All mine! Because I was too much of a damn coward to question anything! I just ran instead and I will _never _be able to make that up to you! I don't deserve you Soul! I don't deserve anything!" Maka had begun to sob again and placed her head in her hands as the guilt and stress of everything came crashing down onto her yet again.

She felt his hand on the top of her head and she looked up at him, eyes blurry, and saw him looking at her with a frown on his face. "Maka Albarn, you deserve _everything_. You may be irritatingly stubborn and you may be an idiot sometimes, but you do. Every. Single. Thing." Maka couldn't believe it, she was the one who was supposed to be apologizing and comforting him and explaining things but here she was making a fool of herself and he was making _her _feel better. She couldn't understand she hit him on the chest with her fists trying to get him to understand, "Soul! Why are you so calm about this!? Why are you trying to make me feel better? Get mad at me! If I deserve everything, then I definitely deserve that! I was the one who ruined everything we had! Yell at me! Hit me back!" She practically screamed as she beat her fists harder against his chest in desperation to try and get him to react how she thought he should.

He shook his head as he gently wrapped his fingers around her wrists and simply stated, "No." He grabbed her upper arms with both of his hands when her abuse of his torso ceased and slammed her body against his. She was shocked only for a moment because it felt like coming home. She pressed her entire body against his wanting every inch to be touching him. She wept and gripped the back of his shirt with both of her fists like he would leave again, "Soul. I…I'm so sorry." He rubbed the back of her head, stroking her braid and sighed, "Maka, no. Stop. Nothing is ruined. You being here is proof of that. It just took a little longer to clear things up is all, you dummy. It's cool."

She couldn't think of anything else to say to make him understand how truly sorry she was. She let him hold her for what seemed like an eternity. She breathed deeply and finally she felt all the tension leave her as if Soul's touch was all she needed to heal her broken heart. It was. She sniffled and tried to compose herself and after a few moments she knew what she needed to say and what she wanted, needed, him to hear. Maka buried her head into his throat, and whispered, "I love you Soul Evans. I will love you until my soul is collected by Death himself and even then I will still love you." He dropped his hand from her hair to her waist to pull her tighter against him and used the other to lift her face to his, "Maka Albarn, I love you more than I could ever say. I'm going to kiss you now and I don't know if I'll ever stop."

Her stomach filled with butterflies and her eyes once again filled with tears as she felt his hand pull her face gently towards his. Their lips met and complete relief, forgiveness, and love washed over the both of them. Their souls ballooned and began to swirl frantically around them more aggressively and larger than ever before. Their lips were currently locked in the biggest battle they'd had yet, one that the end goal was to prove the amount of love one had for the other. Their blue and yellow souls started to blend and soon became the most vivid shade of green. It engulfed the entire training room and threw the big steel door open to blossom and pour out into the hall. The light of their soul was so blinding they could see it from behind closed eyelids as their lips continued to try and consume one another.

Soul's hands started to roam and next thing she knew his hands were shoved under her shirt while he fondled the skin of her stomach, waist, and bra clad breast. His hand moved down and up to feel her shoulder, her neck her back. She responded in kind and the next thing she knew he had bent down and his hands had grabbed the back of her thighs to hoist her up around his waist. She clung to him as her heat pressed into his stomach. He had started to move them backwards to press her up against the back wall of the room. His hands ran under her skirt and over her ass as he began to nibble at her neck.

They didn't hear the multiple footsteps rushing towards the room, or the sound of panicked shouts echoing down the long hall. Maka tucked her head down to get at Soul's jaw and she kissed and licked while his hands continued to grope. They were desperate, making up for lost time it seemed. Just as Soul was about to place his fingers beneath the hem of her underwear they heard a shout just as Professor Stein, Sid, and Marie came running into the training room with Kid trailing in behind yelling at them, "Wait! It's OK!"

The four of them stopped in the doorway and Maka squeaked and hid her reddening face in Soul's shoulder as she tried to lower her legs but Soul wasn't having it. He didn't let her move as he looked behind him at the four faces staring in at them from the entrance. He growled, "Do you fucking mind?"

The three professors and Kid stood there and took in the scene before them. Marie clasped her hands to her chest as tears formed in her eyes, "Oh thank goodness!" Sid had a hand to the nape of his neck and looked incredibly uncomfortable. Stein crossed his arms and threw back his head in a sharp bark of laughter, "'Bout time you two! I fear if you had waited any longer you could've taken down the school's foundation with the strength of that soul blend. We felt it all the way to the second floor tower!" Stein bent and slapped his knee in complete merriment, "I can't wait to see how they do in a fight _now. _That's going to be a great experiment! Come on everyone, let's leave the love birds alone." Sid was the first one out of the room followed by a still laughing Stein and Marie, who just looked gleeful for them. Kid was last to leave and a small, but what seemed like a sad smile was on his lips. "I'm happy for you both. Your souls really are perfect symmetry." He left the room and shut the door behind him.

Maka peeked out from the crook of Soul's shoulder, "Soul?" He looked at her flushed face, "Yeah, Maka?" She looked into his ruby eyes and smiled, "Can we go home? I mean, to your apartment?" Soul shook his head, "Maka, that is not my apartment. Home is here, right now. Home is wherever you are." Maka smiled at him and leaned into kiss him, "I love you Soul Eater Evans. Then in that case, I want to be at the old apartment and…" She leaned down to whisper something in his ear which made him blush and clear his throat. "Ap…apartment. Right…Yeah. Cool." Maka smiled to herself as he grabbed her hand. They quickly made way from the school building and to the parking lot in record time.

The sleepy chuckling sun let out a sudden loud cackle above them both as they mounted his bike and drove off into the cool shade cast by the DWMA as their green soul flared up and trailed swirling behind them. Her luck had finally seemed to change, or maybe she had truly been lucky all along.


End file.
